


A is A: Operation: HEAVENLY PALACE

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [40]
Category: Battlefield (Video Games), Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Military, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: A new satellite could signal the beginning of a new stage of the war between the EU and PAC. Calling on Fairy Tail, the Strongest Team is about to see what happens when people without magic face a new threat.
Series: A Is A [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/943266
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Operation: HEAVENLY PALACE**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Capt. Campbell gestured to the satellite image of the EU facility. “European Space Agency Launch Complex #3. Not the most imaginative of names but probably the most important for our purposes. The ESA has done extensive testing and reverse-engineering on the Goa’uld shield systems we’ve been able to bring back. They’re ready to begin using remote systems to place these shields on our satellite fleet.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “The EU believes that this base is a target?”

“Right, sir. The system will be launched in a month’s time, after which our hold on space will be secure.”

Lucy held up a hand. “Wait, why are the satellites so important? Can’t you launch more if they get destroyed?”

Campbell shook his head. “Since the start of the war there’s been a kind of unwritten rule, satellites aren’t considered targets. At first it was simply communications and GPS systems. Until space experts on both sides pointed out that one destroyed satellite could annihilate anything in Earth’s orbit.”

Carter spoke up from her seat. “You’re almost talking about Kessler syndrome. If one object is destroyed it can essentially seal off space for years, possibly generations.”

O’Neill leaned forward. “And here I was hoping it was a fine German craft beer.”

Campbell grinned. “The Kenyan government has allowed troop movements in their territory. Hell Brigade is being tasked with the defense of the complex. Gen. Vollmer wants our platoon and Fairy Tail to assist.”

Erza smiled, slamming her fist on the table. “I’ve been waiting to get back into the fight since my wound has healed.”

Campbell held up a hand. “Steady on, Brynhildr. This is one of those missions we don’t want a fight. Command gave us two weeks leave to take stock of ourselves at any rate.”

Erza smiled. “We don’t mind. It would be nice to see what life is like in your universe.”

Lucy nodded, face full of cheer. “Yeah, we barely know anything about the rest of the EU. Why not let us come along and see what things are like when we’re not ducking for cover or staging an ambush?”

Campbell thought for a moment, running over the situation in his mind. He turned to Gen. Hammond. “Sir?”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “I won’t raise any complaints. By this point MV-1 understands that they need to behave a certain way outside of certain facilities and locations. The final decision will rest with Gen. Vollmer.”

Gray leaned back in his chair. “Awesome, we’ll finally be off the field for a change.”

Campbell threw up his hands. “Can we strap his clothes to his body? At least his trousers?”

As Gray went to gather his clothes, O’Neill looked up. “Still no PAC moves?”

“None yet, sir. The PAC are holding to the cease-fire, but a fresh satellite launch at this point would raise their suspicion. Sabotaging a launch would be a strategic and political victory for them. They’d be able to hold up to the world that the EU can’t even protect their own facilities. This could shift India into their camp. If that happens, we’ll lose the Pacific.”

Gen. Hammond turned to Erza. “Ms. Scarlet, how much time does your team need to prepare?”

“We can leave right now if you need us to, Gen. Hammond.”

Campbell gave the offer a polite wave off. “We can wait until tomorrow sir. I was hoping to stay for dinner, today’s Wednesday correct? Ms. Hamada serves a special plate of wings for lunch and dinner.”

Gen. Hammond smiled. “Very well. You’ll depart at 0800 tomorrow morning. Dismissed.”

Campbell led the way out with Erza toward the elevators. “So, how’s it feel?”

Erza shrugged as she walked. “Porlyusica says that she did her best. She’d never seen a gunshot wound before, she didn’t quite know what to do about it. Eventually she managed to figure out that the key was focusing on helping the muscles rebuild. She seemed concerned when I described Dr. Frasier’s ideas on surgery to her. Something about ‘butchers’?”

Campbell shrugged as they came to the elevator. “Aye, I suppose. Least you aren’t ashamed to let it show to the world.”

Erza smiled as she looked down at the scar. “It was earned fighting for innocent people. Who wouldn’t be proud to show it?”

Campbell shook his head. Erza did mean well, but she was a lucky one. Her scar wasn’t a stump of a limb, or a sign that her nerves had been severed by shrapnel. She could still walk on her own, could still see combat. She hadn’t been relegated to posts guarding unimportant buildings or acting as a peace officer. She was still able to form sentences and think without hurting herself. She wasn’t a vegetable that was taken off support because the beds had to be cleared. No, Erza could show off her scar. Campbell knew that many men and women didn’t get as lucky as her.

The diner wasn’t so full yet. Between the breakfast and lunch rushes, it was pretty quiet. A few civilians from the facility talking over their projects in the booths while the pinball machine dinged by the far end of the counter. Cass leaned into the kitchen, arguing with the cook. “I told you, vegetable oil is healthier! No, don’t use animal fat!”

Campbell grinned as he took a stool. “Ms. Hamada. Still adjusting to life in the present?”

Cass turned and tried to smile. “These people are all trying to kill themselves. That’s the only explanation for what they eat.”

Erza didn’t care, her eyes were already alight. “You still have some strawberry cake, don’t you?”

Cass shook her head, but her warm smile didn’t go away as she went to the desserts. “So, any progress from home?”

Campbell shook his head. “I don’t think progress is the word to use. More mitigation. We’re preparing to move into the South, anything beyond that is still a question.”

Erza beamed as the strawberry cake was set down before her with a towering cherry shake. Cass didn’t look quite so pleased. “So, San Fransokyo still has to wait.”

Campbell sighed, giving Cass the most sympathetic look he could afford to give. “We need time. Xanatos still needs an eye on his operations. Moving too far west too fast could let him slip from our sight.”

Cass didn’t look very reassured, but Campbell knew that she was luckier than most. Not forced out at gunpoint, not a tired huddled refugee fleeing the ice and PAC. If anything, Cass was one of the luckiest women he’d met. The fact that she didn’t know was proof of how lucky.

The door clanged open, and Rarity called out. “Good morning everyone!”

Campbell laughed as he spun around. “Morning Rarity. What’s put you in a fine mood then?”

“I just finished framing the latest pictures,” she said, smiling like a trophy hunter as she set her bag on the counter. Fishing around inside, she pulled out one of Korra and Breda arm wrestling in the mess. They were surrounded by airmen, and Breda’s face said he was struggling to hold out. “Oh, this is a good one.”

Campbell smiled as Rarity hurried to the wall and found some empty space. The wall next to the counter was becoming a shrine of memories. Teal’c beating O’Neill at checkers. Martis and Falman pouring over the SGC’s records, men possessed. Mercy chasing Pinkie out of the infirmary, the doctor covered in sprinkles and confetti. Weber glaring a pair of NID agents down when they made requests for “test samples” from the platoon. Now joined by Rarity’s latest treasures.

Erza looked up from savoring her cake. “Those are great Rarity. You really are making this place feel more like Fairy Tail with every picture.”

Campbell leaned against the counter as Rarity and Erza talked over the pictures. A niggling emotion tickled his heart, but he couldn’t quite tell what. “ _Well, if I can’t place it? It can’t be important._ ”

* * *

**Camp Suez, Egypt**

Hell Brigade had set their lacrima exit in an armored bunker on the Suez. It wasn’t meant to last longer than the war, and to Campbell they reminded him of an almost-ancient saying. “Anything built by man can be destroyed by man.” Still, they’d been useful during the defense of the canal. Without that, trying to ship anything from North Africa through the Indian Ocean would’ve been an exercise rivaling the Battle of the Atlantic in the 1940s.

Clearing the security checkpoints under heavy surveillance, Campbell and the wizards (“ _Not a bad name for a band,_ ” he thought) made for a waiting Badger. Becker and Gantz stood on it, saluting as Campbell approached. “Good morning sir. The platoon is waiting at headquarters, Lt. Col. Guiles wants to speak with you before we can take our leave.”

Campbell nodded. “Very well. Best not to keep our superiors waiting, get us moving gentlemen.”

There were no windows in the APC, of course that would be stupid. That was like saying you didn’t want your people to survive a hit from an explosive. Not that there was much to look at anyway. El-Qantara to the north, and the bounty of the Nile Delta westward. The proper headquarters was southward, in Ismailia.

Campbell had seen the route enough to know that it would be as dull and tan as before. He could shut his eye and see the agriculture projects scattered about. The dull roar of engines told him what aircraft were flying overhead following the highway. He could see the occasional child running along the road, waving at the vehicles and hoping for a handout. Command had given up trying to keep the orphans away, they wouldn’t be intimidated. By this point only the truly desperate were trying to get hit. It meant they could stay in a hospital and actually get decent care. The full meals for patients had to be another benefit.

Lucy wasn’t so subdued. “Finally, we get to see a city here. I mean the deserts weren’t terrible and all, but I kinda got tired of getting sand in everything.”

Campbell laughed. “I’ve terrible news then Lucy. All North Africa is essentially desert.”

As the blonde started to huff, Gray looked up from his seat. “So the PAC really stuck with this cease-fire? What do you think made them stop?”

Campbell shrugged. “Highway Tampa must’ve been a slap across the face for Vladomirovic. As far as the PAC are concerned his failure to take the refinery shouldn’t have been possible. Now they have to accept that the rest of the Middle East won’t fall like Iran and Pakistan.”

Gray leaned back into his seat. “What else can they do? It’s not like they’ll be able to make an assault across the Med. You said it yourself, it’s a naval fortress. Swing around from the Atlantic? Satellites would catch them two weeks before they could make landfall. Their only choices are the Pacific or the Mideast, and neither one looks appealing.”

Campbell shrugged, settling into his seat. “That’s for men who make more euros than I to puzzle out.”

Up in the front of the APC, Becker and Gantz were focused on the road. Becker had his sights on a child, no more than ten, staring at the APC. “Watch out, definite leaper on our right.”

Gantz peered toward the right. “I see him. Send a burst his way at fifty meters, that should throw him off.”

Becker nodded. The child wasn’t so different from all the others they’d passed on the road. Threadbare clothes, dirty face, mussed and wild hair. It was the eyes. The leapers always had the eyes if you could spot them early enough. That look of hungry desperation that made jumping in front of a vehicle worth the risk of death.

At one hundred meters the boy started to move toward the road as he walked, getting himself ready to do what he needed. Becker couldn’t hate the boy, it was about survival. He knew that if he was hit, he’d have to be taken to a hospital. Which was why an unwritten rule had come up during the last year. Anywhere else, it was, “Negligent Discharge”.

On the road to Ismailia, it was the “Orphan’s Salute”.

Fifty meters out, Becker fired off a burst. The boy panicked, jumping away as rounds raked the ground in front of him. As he scrambled to stand back up, Gantz leaned on the gas. The APC roared by, leaving the boy choking on dust and cursing his own luck. Neither man looked back. At least this one hadn’t tried to throw himself at the side of the APC. It wasn’t fun cleaning the blood off the tires.

The headquarters at Ismailia was little different from the bunkers in El-Qantara. It was a large tan squat building that stretched over a kilometer. Troopers patrolled the perimeter as machine gun bunkers sat on the corners of the roof. The EU flag fluttered in the small breeze as the team pulled up to the checkpoint at the front.

An ID check later, the Badger was parked to the side of the building. Campbell led the way, signing in at the duty desk with a thumbprint check and iris scan. Getting the wizards into the system had been complicated by Erza’s artificial eye. Technically it was a functioning eye with an iris, but the scans all returned an invalid result. It had taken Gen. Vollmer’s intervention to figure out a way to put her in the system, even then the scan only worked on her left eye.

Passing through the headquarters, Lucy saw nothing had changed. The corridors were bare, save for the occasional reminder that “opsec” was paramount. Men and women hurried between the offices, carrying portable drives bearing vital information. Only the most important, eyes-only information was printed on paper. She’d heard Campbell say that there were too few trees to use.

They walked up to a small conference room, sitting at the metal table on metal chairs waiting for Lt. Col. Guiles. Gray sighed, leaning his arms on the table. “Are you sure you can’t start bringing some comfortable furniture from the other dimensions?”

Campbell sighed, looking as forlorn as Gray did at the hope. “Not yet. Until we start achieving a greater strength than the PAC in this war, we won’t be able to even lie about where we’ve gotten it from. Everything at present needs to be made for utility and longevity.”

The door to the room opened, Campbell shooting up as Lt. Col. Guiles walked in. “ _Bonjour, capitaine_ , as you were _._ Ms. Scarlet, Ms. Heartfilia, Mr. Fullbuster. Welcome back to Ismailia. We were starting to feel rather lonely without you all here.”

Erza smiled, bowing her head a little. “It’s a pleasure to be back, sir. We’re ready to help protect this satellite launch however we can.”

“ _Bon_ , that’s the attitude we need right now.” Grabbing a remote, Guiles dimmed the lights and turned on a screen at the rear of the room. It showed an aerial picture of the facility, overlaid with a topographic map. The region was barren, more sand and rocks miles from any greenery. The facility was a collection of facilities and massive hangars. To the east, there were ten empty launch pads ready for rockets.

“Launch Complex #3. One of the first constructed before we fled the continent. Since then it has acted as our primary launch platform for all satellites related to military operations. Did you already explain why satellites have been considered an inviable target?” Campbell nodded. “Good.”

Gray spoke up. “I’m a little confused sir. Why would the PAC attack that facility now? Why not attack it earlier in the war to stop any further launches?”

“The launch facility itself is a strategic target. The PAC leadership considers it too vital to destroy, so it will only consider it as a last option. Give the position of the facility so close to the Indian Ocean, it is a viable target for capture. Which we cannot allow.”

Tapping the remote, the screen turned into a picture of the satellite proper. “With the help of the SGC’s research into Goa’uld shields, we’ve engineered our own. Powered by a fusion generator the shield can remain active indefinitely. Unless we order it deactivated or it is overwhelmed, the satellite will be immune. We’ll be launching a communications satellite as our first test of the system. We believe that the benign nature of the cargo will prevent the PAC from trying to destroy it before we make a return on the cost.”

The slide changed to a diagram of the facility, showing the defensive positions around it. “We’ve moved a company of the 1st Battalion Rifles to aid in the defense of the facility. They’ve recently rotated from Australia. They’re reinforced and have the necessary information to know that this mission is high priority for the Union.”

Lucy turned to Campbell. “Is 1st Battalion a good unit?”

Campbell nodded, grinning. “They were part of the force that held Port Said for two days from the PAC naval infantry. They’ll be ready for whatever the PAC try to throw at us. They know how to hold off PAC assaults.”

Lucy smiled, looking back to the screen. “So, do the PAC know about the launch?”

Guiles nodded. “Preparing a rocket launch isn’t a quiet affair. Many local Africans consider the PAC a sympathetic force, compared to the Europeans that they see as bringing more troubles to Africa. Intelligence analysis has reported a sighting of a PAC naval task force west of the Maldives. That was two weeks ago.”

Gray looked confused. “Then shouldn’t we be going there now?”

Guiles shook his head. “The coastal defense fleets have seen no sign of PAC activity. The African Union fleets have no reports as well. Our hope is that they’ll monitor the launch, nothing more.”

Erza smiled. “But you have us here to make sure.”

Guiles nodded with a grin of his own. “With luck, we can give you all a boring holiday in Kenya. The important thing is that this satellite makes it to orbit. After that, we can send you home. You’ll receive further information once you arrive at the complex. For now, captain, your people should make the most of their time. Maj. Weston will give you further information when you arrive. You are promised full authority over the placement and utilization of your teams. Remember, the only objective is to protect the launch. Everything else is considered secondary.”

Campbell nodded. “Will that be all sir?”

Guiles nodded. “Protect the launch, Campbell. Dismissed.”

Campbell rose to attention, leading Fairy Tail from the room. “Well, that’s two weeks of our calendar cleared. Hope you haven’t been to Tunisia yet.”

* * *

**East of the Seychelles, Indian Ocean**

Gen. Yuri Vladomirovic read over the briefing in his quarters on the _Jinping_. The plan for the operation was deceptive, prevent the launch of a new class of EU communications satellite. Normally a task for any other general. What made this different was the ceasefire. PAC command had been explicit, the satellite and launch complex were to be destroyed. They didn’t know why the EU were launching satellites again, only that they couldn’t be allowed to make any more actions into space.

The information from the Military Intelligence Committee’s East African Directorate had confirmation. The unit guarding the facility was the 1st Battalion. A unit that had repulsed the 121st Naval Infantry from Port Said in a week’s fighting. They would be a difficult force to handle, but not impossible. Keeping the system development from EU intelligence had been a chore. Still, it had been worth the effort. His infantry had a new system that could at least give them some parity to the new EU technologies.

There was a knock at his door. “Yes?”

“Latest reports, sir.”

Vladomirovic sighed, sitting up on his bunk. “Enter.”

Command Sergeant Ji-yong came in, his granite face set in a lighter scowl this morning than usual. “Transmission from the naval task force sir. They anticipate contact with the European naval picket in three days.”

Vladomirovic nodded. “Will we be able to insert the company without issue?”

Ji-yong stood motionless as Vladomirovic rose and took the data pad from his senior enlisted. “The captain of the _Jinping_ states that we will be able to insert the commando company on the southern Somali coast.”

Vladomirovic set down at his miniscule desk. Reaching into one of his drawers, he pulled out a bottle and two glasses. “Join me?”

Ji-yong’s scowl finally went away, shutting the door behind him as he leaned against the bulkhead. “We will find victory this time.”

Vladomirovic shrugged, pouring the vodka into the glasses. “You want there to be victory. There’s a difference.”

Ji-yong didn’t react as he took his glass. “The Europeans have no way to counter us. They do not know what we have.”

Vladomirovic sipped at his glass. “You want the ceasefire to end?”

“The survival of our people requires that the Europeans must be defeated. It is that simple.”

Vladomirovic shook his head. “Your parents would be proud of how you turned out.”

Ji-yong laughed as he took a drink. “My parents would be proud that I serve the Coalition. The Europeans had their chance to cooperate with our efforts. This is the consequence of their pride.”

Vladomirovic shrugged, turning to Ji-yong. “The company?”

“They are in high spirits. They want to show the world what we’ve developed.”

Vladomirovic smiled, taking another drink. “That will serve them well. Provide them with the extra rations the day before their debark.”

Ji-yong finished his drink. “Of course sir. What about their retrieval?”

Vladomirovic thought for a minute. “Tell them their retrieval will be a week after their mission is complete. Operational security is paramount should European forces secure the coast.”

Ji-yong nodded. “Of course. I’ll have Maj. Jingfei adjust the operation plan for that measure.”

Vladomirovic smiled, finishing his own drink. “Keep the men under close observation _tovarishch_. Tomorrow they will ensure their equipment is ready for the mission.”

Ji-yong nodded, setting the glass back down on Vladomirovic’s desk. “We will be victorious. You must accept that.”

As Ji-yong left, Vladomirovic wished he could have the same certainty. One of the benefits to being raised by the Adolescent Development Department instead of a mother and father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! That's right, we're still updating away. Special shout out to Sora2455, who was gracious enough to give me a shout out in her latest ongoing look at where the (in)famous MLP fic "The Conversion Bureau" would fail as bad as Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark! Give it a read if you haven't yet, it's the good shit.
> 
> https://www.fimfiction.net/user/169106/Sora2455
> 
> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/249920/the-conversion-bureau-worlds-where-it-wouldnt-work

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Ben Gardane, Tunisia**

* * *

Campbell stretched out, woken up as the train slowed down to enter the station. Looking around, he saw two different sights. One was his platoon, all either waking up or grabbing their bags from the overhead racks. The other was of Fairy Tail, staring out in awe at the speed the train had moved through the North African desert. Smiling, Campbell stood and grabbed his own bag. “Sergeant, muster them on the platform.”

Stepping out with his bags, Campbell set his beret on his head and scanned the platform. There were groups of other soldiers stepping out fore and aft the train. There were civilians too. Most were workers, but farther ahead on the train were several passengers in suits and dresses. Campbell guessed they were either political or business. He could remember, before going to the other universes, envying riding first class. Real coffee and whole sandwiches.

“Sir.” Turning, Campbell saw the platoon and wizards waiting for him. Erza’s team were all wearing their uniforms from the EU, berets on their heads and gray fatigues letting them slip in among the crowd. Grinning, Campbell waited for the smokers to put away their e-cigs.

“Right, we’ve got thirteen days to spend doing whatever we want. So no getting into fights, no going to any of the brothels, and no taking rides from the local chapter of the Islamic Brotherhood.” Campbell glared at Becker and Gantz, who quickly looked away as the rest started laughing. “Erza, you’ll come with me. Durand, you’ll put up Lucy. Kavanaugh, Gray.”

Kavanaugh looked at Gray. “Can I have one of the team who doesn’t rip their clothes off?”

Campbell shook his head. “The last thing I want to send to your family is someone they think will make it any bigger.” Another round of chuckles. “I want everyone back at the station in twelve days, enough of that complaining! We’ll be back here in twelve days, I don’t want us late. Get some time, get some company if you need it. Just don’t have me explain to Gen. Vollmer why I had to answer to the local police for you. That’s all, dismissed!”

The platoon cheered, breaking out their e-cigs and spreading out beyond the station in pairs. Smiling, Campbell turned to the three wizards. “We’re the only ones who have the space to put you up for the two weeks. Any questions?”

Erza was busy staring out on the city before her. The buildings were towering concrete and steel blocks, hundreds of people moving around the station. There were only a few splashes of color in the crowd, a bright red sign marking a store or a flag on a pole marking a government office. It wasn’t that the colors were somehow different, but she’d expected going to the city would be different from the dull deserts they’d seen already. The only real difference was that the smell was sharper, more metallic and chemical than out in the desert.

Campbell shook his head. “Twelve days. C’mon, let’s go.”

* * *

Getting to Campbell’s home was another trip on an electric tram to the south of Ben Gardane. She noticed the people on it were dressed in suits or dresses, all bearing different pins on their lapels. Campbell’s face was placid, but Erza saw that his body was tensed. He wasn’t nervous, it wasn’t fear that made him uncomfortable. She didn’t see anyone else on the tram looking at Campbell like he was a problem either, they didn’t even seem to pay him any attention. “What’s wrong?”

Campbell shook his head. “Nothing, just waiting to get home.”

Erza smiled, deciding that Campbell didn’t want to talk about his problems. “I have to admit, I’m a little excited. It’ll be nice to see what life is like away from the field.”

Campbell winced. “Careful what you wish for.”

Before Erza could ask, the tram came to a stop. The doors opened to a less-populated station, with actual cars waiting out front. Campbell didn’t lead Erza to the cars, it was on foot for the trip.

The area around the station was spacious, houses with small yards and gardens out front. Separated by high concrete walls, bearing names like “Holtzman” and “Brodie” next to small iron gates. The cars drove to and fro in the street, bearing various flags on the hood. They were all small, rounded vehicles. They didn’t make the same noises as the ones in SG-1’s universe. The only noise they made was a high-pitched whine as they went, and there was no smell from their exhaust as they passed.

Campbell didn’t look very happy to be here. He glared at some of the houses as he passed, but Erza couldn’t tell what was wrong. All the houses looked identical, the only difference was the names on the gates. “This is where you live?”

Campbell sighed, Erza noticing his eyes were focused on a house twenty yards away. “It’s where my family lives.”

Erza smiled. “I see. It’ll be nice to meet your family.”

Campbell grunted. “Just have your ID ready.”

The first thing Erza noticed was the guard at the gate. That was unusual, seeing as none of the other houses had one. The man snapped to attention and saluted as Campbell approached. Campbell returned the salute as he took out his ID. Erza did the same, the guard scanning them both with an electronic device that projected a red light on the back of the ID cards. Nodding, the guard opened the gate and let them in.

Campbell put on a smile as he went for the door, Erza thinking she heard barking inside the house. Taking a breath, Campbell knocked on the door.

A middle-aged woman with graying brown hair opened the door, smiling as she caught sight of Campbell. “Oh, Willy! Oh dear, you’re back!”

Campbell laughed she leapt from the door and wrapped her arms around Campbell. “How are you Ma?”

Mother Campbell laughed, patting her son on the back. “Oh, God’s been good love, God’s been good! Come in, come in! I was just fixing lunch!”

Finally released, Campbell led the way inside. The front door led into a small foyer, Campbell hanging his beret on the small rack at the door. “Ma, this is Lt. Scarlet. She’ll be on an operation with my platoon and needed a place to stay. I’m sorry to put this on you-”

“Urk!” Erza was wrapped up in Mother Campbell’s arms, the woman’s hands patting her back. “Oh it’s good to meet you love! Of course you’re welcome here, of course! Come in, come in! You must be hungry, come in!”

Erza smiled, hanging her beret ones she was free. “Thank you ma’am, it’s nice to meet you.”

Mother Campbell smiled, wide with brilliant white teeth as she went left from the foyer into a kitchen. The appliances were shining metal next to plastic counters and cabinets. There was a plastic dining table past the kitchen, six tables set around it. “Take a seat loves, take a seat. I just bought some lamb dears, freshest they had.”

Campbell smiled, motioning for Erza to go to the table as he grabbed plates and cups from the cabinets. “Ah, it’s been long since I had lamb. How’ve you been Ma?”

Mother Campbell was busy at the counter, laying out slices of bread and meat. “Oh, we’ve been fine love, we’ve been fine. What about you, what about you? Is your platoon fine? Do they need anything?”

Setting the places at the table, Campbell went to the steel refrigerator and looked inside. “They’re fine Ma, they’re on leave right now. I’ll only be here two weeks though.”

Erza watched as Mother Campbell waved the words off. “Oh that’s fine love, that’s fine. It’s just so good to have you home. You too, Lt. Scarlet, it’s so nice to meet you. Tell me, where are you from?”

Erza remembered what Campbell had told her to say before they even got on the train. “I’m from the North American Coalition ma’am. Here to assess the situation in North Africa and determine if the EU needs immediate help given battlefield conditions.”

Mother Campbell covered her mouth with her hands, staring at Erza in shock. “Oh goodness, the Americans? Willy, what-”

Campbell motioned for his mother to keep calm. “This way any PAC agents won’t be able to tell, Ma. Better this isn’t broadcast to the world, aye?”

Erza saw Mother Campbell work over the idea and nod. “Aye, that’s right love. Well, your father-”

Campbell looked up in surprise. “I thought he’d be in Pretoria, why’s he here?”

Mother Campbell sighed. “Your father wanted to make an inspection of the ports, oh don’t make any trouble Willy.”

Campbell bit back what he wanted to say, Erza noting that he had to cover his mouth before saying anything. “I won’t. But if he starts anything, I’ll find a room elsewhere.”

Mother Campbell nodded, focusing on the sandwiches. “So, Lt. Scarlet, what do you think of North Africa?”

Erza smiled, pushing past the awkwardness. “Everyone we’ve met with has been very helpful ma’am-”

“Oh, no need to be formal dear! Call me Betty, no need for ma’am.”

Erza nodded. “Betty, very well. Everyone here has been very helpful. We’ve gotten a better understanding of the situation since we first came over. Willy here was one of our biggest factors in getting the information we needed.”

Campbell gave Erza an annoyed look as Mother Campbell grabbed the sandwiches and made her way to the table. “Oh, that’s beautiful love, that’s beautiful! Willy was so determined to enlist, now here he is doing his part.”

Erza smiled as the sandwiches were laid out. It was such a simple lunch, wheat bread and a glass of milk. Yet from the look on Campbell’s face, it was like the meal was a banquet from the diner at the SGC. “Ma, are you sure we’ll have enough for the rest of the week?”

“Oh don’t fuss dear, don’t fuss. You’re home, it’s reason to celebrate. Though looking at you, it looks like you’re managing to eat well.”

Campbell laughed, but his eyes were panicked. “We’ve been out in Bedouin lands. The chiefs have been kind to us, given us some of their flock as a blessing and gifts.”

Mother Campbell smiled, patting her sons face. “That’s great love. I’m happy you’re eating well, I’ve heard that the PAC are raiding supply convoys in the Med.”

Campbell shook his head. “Ma has always been a worrying type.”

Mother Campbell slapped her son’s hand. “And for good reason! I’m sure Lt. Scarlet’s mother would agree, a mother should take care of her child!”

Erza choked on her sandwich, Campbell spitting his milk across the table. Catching his breath, Campbell made a fast answer. “She, she lost her mother. Just recently.”

Mother Campbell’s face fell, reaching across to take Erza’s hand. “I’m sorry dear.”

Erza shook her head. “It’s fine Betty. She abandoned me as soon as I was born, she didn’t raise me.”

Mother Campbell didn’t look like she accepted what Erza said, but took the answer for now. “Well you don’t worry, you just think of this as home while you’re here.”

Erza smiled, Campbell grabbing a towel to clean up the table. “Did I hear a dog Betty? I thought I heard barking when I was at the door.”

Campbell smiled, devouring his sandwich before rushing for the door. “Well finish your food Erza, otherwise he’ll start begging!”

Wolfing down her sandwich, Erza followed Campbell to a living room to see Campbell laughing as a dog rushed inside. Kneeling to the floor, Campbell laughed as the tan-furred dog jumped and licked at his master. “Oh, good boy Killan, good boy!”

Erza smiled, looking toward Mother Campbell as she walked over. “It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other?”

Mother Campbell laughed, watching Campbell fall backward as Killan barked and licked. “Oh, every time Willy comes home Killan is waiting for him. They’ve been inseparable ever since they were both wee things.”

Erza laughed, walking up as Campbell started scratching the mutt’s belly. “Is he friendly?”

Campbell laughed. “Is he friendly! Killan, show Erza how friendly you are!” Barking, the dog scrambled up and rushed Erza, the wizard laughing as she got a dozen kisses from the excitable dog.

* * *

Gray looked over the neighborhood Kavanaugh lived in. The houses were small, packed tight together near the Mediterranean Sea. “Now the house’ll be crowded, lots of people for the size. We’ll still find space for you, just get comfortable with the floor.”

Gray laughed, noticing a group of kids running down the street in patched clothes. “I don’t mind. There’s plenty of nights I had to fall asleep on the floor of the guild hall.”

Kavanaugh laughed, turning down the street toward a collection of houses filled with activity. Women chatted with each other in the yard holding their children. Some houses were filled with the sounds of kids playing, others where babies wailed. It was a world in miniature, filled with little people running around in their own worlds trying to live their own lives.

One of the houses had a teenaged girl in front of it, watching two little boys play tag. Looking up, she broke into a smile she saw Kavanaugh. “Michael!” Sprinting down the street, she took a running leap and wrapped her arms around Kavanaugh’s neck. The two boys came sprinting in after her, nearly tackling Kavanaugh as he laughed.

“Moira! Ryan! James!” Laughing, Kavanaugh wrapped his arms around the trio and started moving for the house. “You look grand, just grand! Let me look at you. You’re all eating fine?”

Moira laughed, landing back on the ground. “Ma’ll be back soon, but Da won’t be back until late. He called, had some trouble at the plant. Oh, I can’t believe you’re home!”

Kavanaugh laughed, drawing the trio back for another hug. “And it’s for two weeks, so you’ll be sick to death of me by the end. Come on, come on, let’s go inside!”

Following Kavanaugh inside, Gray saw the front door opened into a gray hallway. The two boys rushed inside, dragging Kavanaugh behind them. There was a flag on the wall, a tricolor of green, white, and orange. Around it, pictures that Gray guessed were Kavanaugh’s family over the years. From black and white faded memories of a husband and wife in their finest clothes, to a color picture of a mother and child smiling as they put a tag on a sheep’s ear, on to a sharp picture of a couple getting married in a sprawling church that reminded Gray of the Magnolia cathedral.

Kavanaugh laughed, throwing his brothers down on the small couch in the living room. “Boys, that there’s Cpl. Gray. He’ll be staying with us for a bit. Has nowhere else to lay his head.”

Gray smiled, waving at the siblings. “Nice to meet you.”

Moira’s eyes went wide. “An American?”

Gray smiled, taking off his beret. “I’m here to see what the situation is for the EU. Once we figure that out, we’ll be able to plan out how to help.”

Moira smiled at Gray, eyes getting starry. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Setting the two boys down, Kavanaugh patted the top of Moira’s head. “Easy you, he’s spoken for.” Moira’s cheeks went bright red, the girl slapping at her brother.

Gray let out an awkward laugh. He’d read the same chapters everyone else had, and along with finding out what had happened to his father? Finding out that Juvia had feelings for him, that had caught him off guard. He wasn’t oblivious, he knew Juvia liked him. But “liked” him? That was taking some adjustment. He needed to know if he liked her too.

Kavanaugh sighed, looking around the living room. “Where’s Patrick?”

Moira went for the kitchen, trying to not look at Kavanaugh. “He’s out near the freight yards.”

Kavanaugh’s smile shrank, staring at Moira. “Near the port? Did he find work already?” Moira was silent, and Kavanaugh went into the kitchen. “Moira, what’s he doing at the freight yards?”

Moira started pulling out some cookware from the small metal cabinets. “Michael, don’t go making him trouble.”

Kavanaugh was looking angry. “He’s there again, isn’t he? Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Gray, come with me!”

Gray followed, trying to figure out what was happening as he went out the door. Moira shouted after them, “Ma and Da will make sure neither one of you eats if you hurt each other!”

Kavanaugh wasn’t listening, storming down the street with Gray in tow. “Hey, Kavanaugh, what’s wrong? I mean I guess Patrick’s your brother, but what’s wrong?”

Livid, Kavanaugh turned to see a trolley coming their way. “Oh, that little fool is getting himself in trouble is what’s wrong. C’mon, on the trolley.” Grabbing Gray, Kavanaugh hauled the wizard up on the trolley. Gray yelped, barely balancing himself as they rolled along.

A half-hour and two different trams later, Gray was in an industrial district. Looking around at the worn and rusting buildings, Gray realized Kavanaugh was already walking. Following the Irishman past a cargo truck rolling out from one of the buildings, the wizard grabbed Kavanaugh’s shoulder. “Would you explain what’s going on already?”

Kavanaugh groaned, looking like he didn’t want to be in this part of town. “Patrick has this idea in his head, he’s at that age where he thinks he knows better than his parents and brother.”

Gray followed as Kavanaugh kept walking. “So he’s headstrong? That’s not a bad thing.”

Kavanaugh laughed. “No, but when he meets the wrong people it can kill him.”

Gray wanted to ask when he noticed one of the buildings standing out among the warehouses. It was a small, squat building wedged between the warehouses. On the front of it, a green flag with a gold harp in the center. There were barred windows out front, with a thick metal door out front. On the door, a small sign in a language Gray didn’t recognize. “Céad míle fáilte.”

Kavanaugh slammed his fist on the door. A large man opened it, glaring down at Kavanaugh. He spoke in what Gray guessed was Irish. Kavanaugh answered in the same language, looking like he was already regretting what he’d done. The man sneered, backing up and letting the two in.

[The](https://youtu.be/giz6nVCZ0Io?t=184) bar was filled with the haze of dozens of e-cigs. There was a small band playing on a rise to the back of the place, singing about “kinky boots” as the crowd inside turned to glare at Kavanaugh and Gray. Gray tried to see if Kavanaugh had any help to give. Instead he saw Kavanaugh staring inside like he’d walked into a sleeping nest of vipers. Taking a breath he called out, “Patrick Kavanaugh!”

Dozens of heads turned, but one ducked. Taking a breath, Kavanaugh strode into the crowd of tables and glared down at a boy Gray thought wasn’t much older than Wendy. He said in the Irish, “So, having a good time are we?”

“Leave me alone Michael,” Patrick said, glaring down at the table. “I’m allowed to be here, I’m old enough.”

“Until you’re out from under your mother’s roof you’re not. Come on, it’s home for you.”

“The boy says he wants to stay.” One of the men at the table rose and glared at Kavanaugh. “You have no right to take him from here.”

Kavanaugh gulped, turning to the man. “I’m his brother, and my mother wants him back at the house for supper. I’m trying to show you mercy, once our mother comes searching we’ll all pay for it.”

The man gave a smirk, looking to Gray. “So, you needed to bring a friend to bring your brother back home? He isn’t that tough a lad yet.”

Kavanaugh put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, not looking away. “I’m taking my brother home now, that’s that. Patrick, we’re leaving.”

Patrick stood, glaring down at the floor as he stormed out. The men in the bar chuckled as he went, Gray noticing the dark looks he and Kavanaugh were getting as they went. The wall of muscle at the door gave them one last sneer, then slammed the door behind them as they left. Sighing, Kavanaugh finally gave a nervous grin. “Well, that was grand OOF!”

Patrick punched Kavanaugh in the chest, Kavanaugh grabbing the next hit before it could connect. “What the hell are you doing! I’m allowed to go where I want!”

Kavanaugh pushed his brother away. “You’re allowed to go where you want, but you’re not allowed to think there won’t be consequences. I told you before I left the last time, stay away from those fools!”

“They’re not fools, you are! They’re the ones who want to keep Ireland safe, not you!”

Kavanaugh grabbed Patrick’s shirt and turned him around, forcing him to walk to the trolley. “Shut your gob you little bastard, you’re going home for dinner! You’ve already humiliated me in front of a guest, you want to humiliate yourself too?”

Patrick spun on Gray. “Guest? Who’s he?”

Gray glared at the boy, getting tired of the tough attitude. “Cpl. Fullbuster, that’s who I am.”

Patrick froze. “American? What’s an American-”

“He’s an American learning that fuckers like you are gonna make this war harder to win.” Shoving his brother again, Kavanaugh led the way to the trolley line. “Get on you, we’re late for supper.”

* * *

Lucy dodged through the crowded streets, doing her best to follow behind Durand as she looked up at the towering apartment blocks around her. There wasn’t a mass crowd around her, but even in the late afternoon there was enough of a mass that she had to squeeze through every few yards. Trolley cars rumbled through the madness, the crowd shifting and ebbing to let it pass. Carts and stalls were placed every few yards, offering clothes to food to electronics.

Lucy stared at one cart selling PAC uniform pieces, some with obvious bullet holes. “Is it always like this?”

Durand laughed. “The last time I was here was eight months ago, people were fighting over water. This is paradise.”

Lucy thought about that for a second. “Why would they be fighting over water?”

Durand sighed, giving Lucy a smile as he came up on one of the apartment blocks. “Here we are, _La maison de Durand_. My wife should be upstairs, the shifts changed an hour ago.”

Following Durand inside, Lucy saw a wall of mailboxes to the left when she went inside. To the right, a small office with an older man inside. Durand walks up to the man, the two talking in French. With a grin, the old man nodded and pointed up. Smiling, Durand went for the stairs. “She came back twenty minutes ago, _se presser_.”

Lucy couldn’t help but smile as she tried to keep up with Durand. He took the stairs two, three at a time as he went. He wasn’t even out of breath by the time he got to the fourth floor. Compared to Lucy, who was trying to get back in the same time zone as her breath. Durand knocked on the door, smiling as a female voice called out from inside. He answered in French, then there was pounding footsteps inside.

A small woman with short brown hair threw the door open, screaming as she wrapped her arms around Durand’s neck. The two kissed, passionate and long. Lucy stood, a little awkward watching as husband and wife reunited. It was sweet, but after seven minutes she was feeling a little lost. It didn’t help that for a split-second they broke the kiss, then went right back.

Finally, Durand pulled back and nodded. “Henriette, this is my friend, Lucy. She needs a place to stay until our mission.”

Henriette turned to Lucy, smiling at the wizard with bright brown eyes. “ _C'est si agréable de te rencontrer!_ ”

Lucy had an awkward smile as Henriette grabbed Lucy’s shoulder and kissed her cheeks. “Uh, hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

Henriette pulled back, her brown eyes wide as she stared at Lucy. “ _Elle est américaine?_ ”

Durand laughed, wrapping his arm around his wife and leading her inside. “Yes, and she doesn’t speak French.”

Henriette turned red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Lucy smiled as Durand shut the door behind them. “It’s fine, I’m glad to meet you.” The apartment was small, a kitchenette to one side and a living room to another. Lucy guessed there was a bedroom to the back, some small measure of privacy in the utilitarian apartment.

“We have a mission in twek weeks, but we can’t leave her in the barracks. The NAC might be able to assist us soon. The good Cpl. Heartfilia is here to see what life is like for Europe.”

Henriette smiled at Lucy, eyes bright as she talked to Lucy. “Then you are welcome here. Whatever we can give you, we’ll do what we can to give it to you.”

Lucy waved off the offer. “No, no, it’s fine! I’m good, I’m just thankful I have a place to sleep tonight.”

Henriette smiled, then turned to Durand. “Well, I have more good news.” Durand looked up, curious. “I’ve been late for three months.”

Durand took a minute to process, then realized what his wife meant. Then he started shouting, smiling like a fool as he wrapped his wife in his arms and went off in French. He stared kissing his wife all over her face, laughing and swinging her around the apartment. Turning to Lucy, he went for the door. “We should celebrate! We need bread, real bread! Bread, meat, wine!”

Henriette laughed. “Louis, I’m pregnant!”

Durand paused, then went right back to smiling. “Then we’ll drink the wine, enough for you too! Come, Lucy, we have to get to the market before it’s too late!”

As Durand yanked her out, Lucy only had time to say, “Bye! It’s nice to meet you!”

Laughing as he told the man in the office the good news, Durand burst onto the street shouting in French. The people nearby smiled, laughed and patting him on the back as he walked on. “A father, Lucy I’m a father! _Mon Dieu_ , I can’t wait to meet them!”

Lucy laughed, barely keeping pace with Durand as they went. “Yeah, it’s great. She’s already three months…Hey, Durand? I thought you hadn’t seen her in eight months.”

“ _Oui._ ”

Lucy blinked. “But she’s three months pregnant.”

Durand paused, but didn’t stop smiling. “Which means my wife is still healthy, and I will be a father. It will be _my_ child, Lucy. My child to raise, to love. I don’t fault my wife, I fault the fool who cannot see the beauty of family.”

Lucy blinked, watching Durand move on through the crowd. “Well, I guess I really can’t judge if he’s happy.”

* * *

The dinner was filled with laughter and joy, Lucy savoring the taste of the small roasted chicken and little bowl of vegetables. Durand was smiling the entire dinner, holding Henriette close and kissing her every few seconds. Lucy was overwhelmed by how warm the atmosphere was. Even in the cold gray concrete of the apartments, she felt like she was back in Fairy Tail.

“ _Mon amor_ , you are going to be a beautiful mother.” Taking another drink of the cheap wine, Durand leaned on his hand and stared at Henriette.

Henriette laughed. “You’re so romantic when you drink. Tell me Lucy, what do you think of our little hovel?”

Lucy smiled, tearing a chunk off the baguette. “I think you’re both a really cute couple. I see why Durand was so happy to be home.”

Henriette cuddled up to her husband, kissing his cheek. “He’s always been possessive. After Gibraltar he always makes sure I’m safe.”

Lucy took a bite. “What happened in Gibraltar?”

Durand sighed, eyes turning dark. “This war has been fought on Europe’s soil. We have had everything taken from us. First by the ice, then by the PAC.” Durand leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. “There was a refugee camp on Gibraltar. Thousands of the dispossessed, _les masses pathétiques_. The PAC needed a diversion, to draw our attention away from Port Said. They launched an attack on the refugees.”

Lucy was silent, darkly entranced as Durand went on. “They struck in the dawn, in the middle of breakfast. An assault of mechanized infantry, coupled with a massed artillery bombardment. Even that early in the morning, there were hundreds of refugees waiting around the camp for food.”

Lucy gasped. “They knew?”

Durand nodded. “The assault pressed into the screening area. By that time the garrison had been roused, had taken positions and called for support. EMP satellites were moved to position, they managed to halt the worst of the PAC advance. Still, they had more infantry.”

Henriette reached out and took her husband’s hand, squeezing it. She whispered something in French, but Durand shook his head and answered before continuing. “After another hour’s fight they managed to press into the camp proper. The civilians hadn’t been evacuated, there was nowhere to evacuate to. Then there was another bombardment…”

Lucy’s eyes shut tight at the image. “Why? Why would anyone do something that cruel?”

Durand chuckled, drawing Henriette close. “To draw us away. When the battle was over they held thousands of civilians prisoner. Command knew that to abandon them meant death, there needed to be a response. If it weren’t for 1st Battalion, that response would have cost us one of our most valuable ports.” Henriette drew her husband’s face to hers. There was no romance, not like earlier. This was comfort. Her telling him that this was home, and that she was with him.

Stretching out, Durand looked to the clock. “It’s late. We should rest, tomorrow we have a lot of nothing to accomplish.”

Lucy managed a small smile, moving to the couch. “Thanks again, both of you.”

Durand smiled, Henriette walking toward the bedroom. As she got close to the door, she swayed her hips a little. Grinning, Durand moved for the door as well. “Lucy, do you have any earplugs or headphones?”

Lucy looked confused. “No, why?” Reaching into his pocket, Durand tossed her a set of earplugs and went for the bedroom.

* * *

Gray watched as the Kavanaugh children played their instruments. Kavanaugh’s two little brothers played the fiddle and guitar, his sister on the “tin whistle”. Patrick didn’t play an instrument, but had a voice that would put Mirajane to shame. Kavanaugh’s father, a stocky, muscled man with graying brown hair, smiled as he relaxed in his chair with a glass of water in his hand. The mother, a tired looking woman that still managed a smile as she held an infant to her chest, cooed to her baby as the children practiced.

Kavanaugh leaned in, sipping at his own glass of water. “They’re good, aren’t they?”

Gray nodded, entranced by the song. “Yeah, especially for how young they are.”

Kavanaugh smiled. “There’s an orchestra, the EU finds the best musical talents and has them play the music to preserve it. They’re exempted from military service as long as they’re part of it. I never quite had a talent though, wish I did.”

“So you could help your family?”

Kavanaugh laughed. “So I wouldn’t have to see combat!”

Gray laughed, enjoying how alive the house was. It was warm, welcoming. It was like being back with Fairy Tail, listening to someone playing on stage. This was a family, and Gray could deny he was jealous.

Kavanaugh’s father smiled as the song finished. “Ah, that was grand, just grand. You deserve a place in the choir, Patrick. Better you use your voice there, instead of calling out in a factory.”

Patrick groaned, glaring at his father. “Da, c’mon now.”

The woman of the house spoke up. “Now don’t both of you start. We’ve a guest, I won’t have either one of you fighting in front of him.”

As they both backed down, Kavanaugh tapped Gray and motioned outside. Pulling his e-cig out, Kavanaugh shut the door and started puffing. “Sorry, it’s always a fight between Da and Patrick.”

Gray smiled, leaning against the house and listening as one of Kavanaugh’s sisters started singing about apples in December. “I don’t mind. It’s kinda like being back in Fairy Tail. You’re really lucky to have them. At least your dad isn’t possessed and working for demons.”

Kavanaugh didn’t have a witty answer to that, so puffed for a few more seconds. “Family isn’t everything you know. Oh, the fights I’d have with my Da when I was growing up. Patrick isn’t fond of my serving either. Said I was playing fool for the English. That I deserved to die at Verdun.”

Gray looked up, staring in the window at Patrick. “He said that?”

Kavanaugh shrugged, swapping out his cartridge. “Oh, Ma made him apologize. Made me apologize too though. Called him a fecking idiot and punched him before I left.”

Gray stared at Kavanaugh, trying to fight through the confusion. “I don’t get it, they’re your family.”

Kavanaugh nodded. “Natsu’s your family too, isn’t he? How often have you both fought?”

Gray started to smile again. “He does kinda remind me of Natsu. He’s hotheaded enough.”

Kavanaugh laughed. “God forbid it! The last thing we’d need is him being able to throw fire about.”

Gray sighed, looking up at the starless sky. “It’s getting to me. Part of me wants to hunt down Tartaros and stop them.”

Kavanaugh shook his head, pointing his e-cig at Gray. “You don’t want that, you aren’t ready. You saw what it said, they’ve got traitors in the Magic Council. Top of that, all Fairy Tail is dealing with Mavis returning, Natsu not being human, fuck you’re all trying to figure out what happens now that you know Zeref is going to invade. I mean have you even tried to organize with the other guilds?”

Gray leaned against the house. “Master’s trying to figure out how we can reach out to them. They’re all really uncertain, especially after what happened with Acnologia. He’s not sure what’ll happen if we tell them what will happen next.”

Kavanaugh smiled, taking a long drag. “They’re smart. They’re not going to go rushing into a fight like the last time.”

Gray looked over at Kavanaugh. “Don’t you think it’s weird that you’re a coward?”

Kavanaugh laughed hard enough he bent over. “Don’t you think it’s odd there are so many dead heroes?”

Gray sighed, still staring up at the darkness. “So we just keep helping each other out until we figure out a plan?”

Kavanaugh smiled, patting Gray on the shoulder. “Now you’re getting it.”

* * *

Erza sat with Campbell and his mother, Campbell playing with Killan as the TV in their living room went on with the news. The African Union and EU were negotiating about land settlements in central Africa. The Europeans needed more land, the government of the Republic of the Congo wanted assurances the Europeans would leave when the ice receded.

Campbell laughed, sipping at his milk as he scratched Killan’s belly. “Was there enough for dinner, Erza? We can make more if you need it.”

Erza waved the offer off. “I’m fine, there was more than enough. Honestly, from what I’ve seen I thought things were much more desperate when it came to food.”

Mother Campbell nodded. “Oh they were love, they were. They were lean years, but we established ourselves.”

Erza smiled, but noticed Campbell looking uneasy. She wanted to ask, but then the front door opened. The family stiffened, Erza wondering what happened. Was it an intruder, someone they couldn’t trust? Erza tensed, ready to fight with whoever had come inside.

A man walked in wearing a plain gray suit, a small orange and red pin on his lapel. He was bald, with gray hair ringing his scalp. A beard covered his chin, his eyes looking up from a small tablet with the same design as the lapel to glare at Erza. “Who’s this?”

Campbell glared at the man, Erza seeing they had the same sharp eyes. “Lt. Scarlet, she needed a place to stay until we deploy. I knew we had the space.”

Father Campbell didn’t stop glaring at Campbell. “Well it would be rude to turn her away then, wouldn’t it.”

Mother Campbell jumped up from the couch, putting herself between the two. “Oh don’t be harsh lovey, don’t be harsh. Willy just wanted to be kind to one of his friends, like he is to his men. It won’t be too long lovey, not long at all.”

Father Campbell kept glaring at his son, then turned to Erza. “Don’t make too much of a mess. This is a private residence, not a barracks for you to destroy at leisure.” Looking at his wife, he went for the stairs.

Campbell stood rooted to the ground, then went for the kitchen. “I’ll have another glass.”

Mother Campbell was left staring after her son, then smiled as she turned to Erza. “If you need anything you just ask, love, just ask.”

Erza smiled, trying to push what happened away. “Thank you so much Betty, for everything.” Giving Erza a quick hug, Mother Campbell went upstairs.

Campbell walked back a half-minute later, fresh glass of milk in-hand. “He must’ve had a good day. We didn’t need to shout at each other.”

Erza cringed. “Are you still sure I can stay here?”

Campbell nodded, glaring upstairs. “He won’t turn you out now. You’ve been seen coming into the house. Turning you out, people would ask too many questions. No, he’ll let you stay.”

Erza nodded, going back to the couch. “So, what now?”

Campbell groaned, taking an empty space on the couch and going back to scratching Killan. “We pray the platoon stays out of trouble.”

* * *

The crowd was a mix that night, North Africans and Europeans crowded together around the ring for the night’s fights. Money was moving between hands so fast it was almost flying.

Becker wrapped Van der Burgh’s knuckles. “How’re you feeling?”

Van der Burgh grinned, looking across the ring at the soldier from the 4th Rifles. The Spanish woman glared at Van der Burgh, and already had a reputation for brutality during matches. Van der Burgh shrugged. “Wondering how much I’ll be able to buy with the purse tonight.”

Gantz made his way in through the crowd, clambering up onto the ring. “Good news, they hate us. They think she won’t last more than three rounds.”

Becker nodded. “So what did you put all the money on?”

Gantz looked back to a trio of glaring men and grinned. “I said she’d win in the sixth.”

Van der Burgh grinned, watching as the Spaniard’s cornermen warm her up. “Do they want her to live?”

Becker and Gantz looked at each other, then Gantz shrugged. “They didn’t say either way. How merciful are you feeling?”

Finished getting her knuckles wrapped, Van der Burgh started covering her hands in chalk. “I’ve heard about her style. I’ll let her live. The humiliation will be enough.”

Becker laughed, moving toward the ropes. “Remember, don’t ruin this for us. The euro to shilling is fifty-five to one. We’ll need every penny.”

Van der Burgh slammed her fists together, Becker and Gantz pulling the stool away. The bell rang, and Van der Burgh stalked forward toward the Spaniard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**North of the Seychelles**

Maj. Jingfei stood in front of the assembled commando company staff. A satellite image of Kenya and the Somali coast was up on the screen behind her. She motioned with a laser pointed to the image of the launch facility.

“Operation Tiāngōng. The goal of this operation is the long-term removal of this launch facility from use by the ESA. Command does not anticipate this facility will be rendered inoperative for the remainder of the war, only that the EU can no longer plan any further launches.”

She pointed the laser at Somali Coast. “Your company will make insertion on the southern Somali Coast, and proceed into Kenya. There is a launch planned in two weeks. Your primary objective is to sabotage this launch and proceed to sabotage all launch pads along with the control facility. The intelligence directorate has determined 1st Battalion is charged with the defense of the facility.”

The staff all tensed. Jingfei let them dwell on the statement for a moment before moving forward. “Our intelligence has not placed the reported unknown unit that has been sighted through the Mideast operations zone. While we do not have a location, the PAC MID believes there is a low probability of encountering them in the defense of this facility.”

“ _Yet they task Gen. Vladomirovic to assault it._ ” Jingfei kept that to herself. PAC commando training bred absolute loyalty. It didn’t allow for comments like that, even from staff. Such statements would place her on watch, potentially even remove her from her post. She’d wind up as staff for a conscript battalion levied from Korea.

“Your insertion point will be in Lag Badana. You will proceed to the Kenyan border to the launch complex outside of El Jera. The complex stretches over five kilometers.” The image shifted to show the complex. In the center was a collection of squat, wide buildings labeled “Control Center” in Chinese and Russian. To the southwest, more squat concrete buildings labeled, “Living Quarters”. To the east, spread along a concave line, two tall and four circular concrete structures, “Assembly Area/Launch Pads”. Rounding it out was a structure to the south, kept only be a few smaller outbuildings labeled “Reactor”.

“You will proceed to El Jera within the two weeks the EU will need to prepare this upcoming launch. Your primary objectives are to destroy the launch pads, assembly area, and reactor. The control area and living quarters are secondary objectives. Consider any and all civilian personnel targets of opportunity. Without them, the EU cannot make further launches until new personnel are trained and the facility rebuilt.”

“It is imperative that there are no casualties of Somali or Kenyan nationals. While they would be of little assistance to the EU, the political committees are adamant that they are given no reason to join the war on the side of Europe. You will have enough time to reach the facility without resorting to lethal force.” The staff looked like they relaxed, a little at least. Even they weren’t stupid enough to buy what Jingfei just said. It didn’t matter if the African Union did commit troops and weapons. All the EU needed was supplies and backing to shift the course of the war.

“Once the mission is complete, fall back to the coast. You will await retrieval seven days after confirmation of the objectives being met. That is all.” As the staff rose and went to planning, Jingfei gathered her tablet and went for the bridge of the titan.

She saw Gen. Vladomirovic reading over the movements of the task force that would draw away EU attention from the landing area. CmndSgt. Ji-yong loyal at his side, hound to the hunter. “Sir.”

Vladomirovic didn’t look up. “The briefing went well?”

Jingfei nodded, handing the tablet to her superior. “They have their orders. May I ask the status of their equipment?”

Ji-yong nodded. “It is prepared. This will revolutionize special operations, and the Europeans will pay for their pride.”

Jingfei noticed Vladomirovic smirk. She couldn’t disagree. Sometimes it felt more like the command sergeants were more to remind their officers who held the power rather than to ensure the well-being of the men. “I’ve received no updates to our intelligence concerning the unknown unit. We can only presume that they are under Vollmer’s command.”

Vladomirovic nodded. “That would explain their skills in combat.”

Ji-yong sneered. “A single unit of specialized infantry cannot stop us. We are prepared for them now, and they will fall to our efforts. Once the Europeans lose any ability to launch repair or refueling craft for their satellites, they will lose the only thing that has kept them in the war.”

Vladomirovic turned to Jingfei. “I want one station manned observing the progress of the naval force. I want immediate word once contact is made. I want a three-day window to insert the company and fall back to the ocean.”

“I’ll take care of it now sir.” Moving for her console, Jingfei brought up the PAC satellite trackers. As the biometric scanner cleared her access, she called up the East African sector. There it was, a hundred-seven kilometers north. The task force ready to draw EU attention away from the Somali coast. At least, it should. A cruiser and three destroyers should grab the EU’s attention this close to their patrol routes.

As she monitored the task force, she brought up her emails. There was the usual junk, propaganda reminders on being a loyal PAC soldier. Warnings about safety threats that only became threats because a fool managed to find a better way to hurt themselves. Self-important announcements of new initiatives from staff and flag officers who were angling to put themselves a step above their peers.

The important information was in the emails marked “ENCODED – CLEARANCE LEVEL 5”. Opening the latest, she saw the information on the last reported EU fleet movements. Their coordination with PAC Indian Fleet command had come through. The EU sea patrol along Somalia was going to intercept their task force in less than three days. As long as the cruiser escaped, they’d make up for any lost ships with crippling the ESA’s capabilities to launch.

Jingfei turned to Vladomirovic. “Estimated window is in three days, sir.”

Vladomirovic nodded, turning to the helm. “Change heading, I want us within drop range of the south Somali coast in three days.”

The titan shifted, the entire bridge feeling the lurch as the titan forged ahead. Staring at the satellite picture, Jingfei was already putting the pieces into place for what would happen when the company met 1st Battalion at the launch facility.

* * *

**Ben Gardane, Tunisia**

Scholz grinned, sipping his water as Vogt watched the competition. It wasn’t going to be hard to win, their only real competition was the Moroccan that had taken the third spot in the contest. Most of the competition had come to know Vogt’s style, and they were trying to bring their best. One or two even came close. The Moroccan was the only one who could even claim to be close to Vogt’s level.

Vogt watched the contest, silent as the Frenchman on the stage tried to make a poem about escaping through the Med. His emotion was there, but there was no style to the substance. It was too raw, to unthinking. The words were just being spewed out, they needed focus.

“Scholz.” Looking up, Scholz saw Brodeur sitting down at the table. “Van der Burgh won her fight last night, that’s four hundred euros more.”

Scholz did some quick math. “We’re up to twenty shillings. So far so good. With this we can make twenty-three, twenty-four. What about Ricci?”

“With Garcia, they’re going to try for a game of baccarat.” Brodeur reclined in his seat, listening to the Frenchman. “He’s butchering his chances.”

Scholz nodded. “The Moroccan is the only one with a chance. The others are barely able to string a sentence together.”

Brodeur waved for the waiter, the small boy hurrying over. “A glass of water and grasshopper.”

Vogt tapped Scholz’s shoulder and pointed. Following, Scholz saw him pointing at a younger boy tapping his foot at his table. He watched as the Frenchman on stage finished, the crowd giving him some applause. Vogt waited for the Frenchman to walk off the stage, then started moving. The crowd in the café watched expectantly, until Vogt stopped at the boy’s table. With nervous eyes the young boy looked up at Vogt. With a small smile, Vogt put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and motioned to the stage. After a second the boy realized what he was being offered and jumped up. Nodding, Vogt went back for his seat.

Scholz shook his head, but he couldn’t hide his smile. “You’re soft.” Vogt shrugged, settling into his chair.

Brodeur sighed as his order came up. The grasshopper meat was packed tight into the soy loaves, still warm with the clear water. “He’s still going to destroy the boy.”

Vogt grinned, turning to listen to the boy. “Failure is the best teacher after all.”

* * *

Lisowski was laying on her bed, listening to some music she’d found from MV-6’s dimension. “K-Pop”, they called it. Tracer had been listening to it during one of the MV meetings. Lisowski had never heard anything like it before. It switched genres beat to beat, and was ridiculous in how upbeat it was. The female group she was listening to right now, they sounded seductive and sweet simultaneously. She found herself enjoying it, reminding herself it was Korean, not _North_ Korean.

“You busy?” Looking up, Lisowski saw Belenko in the doorway. “We need some help.”

Lisowski paused the music on her pad. “What’s wrong?”

“Trivia quiz online, ten euro prize, what’s the earliest punk group?”

“What are the options?”

Belenko checked her pad. “Television, Dead Kennedys, Chumbawumba, Blondie.”

“Television.”

Belenko grinned as she put the answer in. “One question closer, thanks.” Lisowski grunted, laying back down.

Before Belenko could leave, Garcia was next to her. “Anyone hungry? It’s almost eleven and the mess has chicken today.”

Lisowski shot up. “Chicken? I’m in.”

Belenko grimaced. “Can you give me ten minutes? I’m almost done here.”

Garcia gave a hesitant look toward the rest of the barracks. “Work fast, you know it’s always crowded when it’s chicken.”

Belenko tapped hurriedly at her pad, focused as she hurried to finish the contest. “Alright, last question. What were the real names of the original Three Stooges?”

Lisowski racked her brain, those were some of the videos O’Neill kept playing whenever they were all together. “Options?”

“Feelgood, Harlowe, Dalton; Young, Howe, Pleasant; Howard, Fine, Howard; Quail, Getty, Lowenstein.”

Garcia muttered for a few seconds. “Howard, Fine, Howard, Moe and Curly were brothers in reality.”

Belenko tapped, then showed the prize screen to her comrades. “Ten more euros.”

Moving to the doors, the trio heard footsteps above them in the stairwell. Cringing, Garcia bounded down the stairs. “We need to move.”

Lisowski was right behind the Spaniard as they sprinted out the door on the ground floor. Actual animal meat was only ever offered once a month, and only on weekends. A break from the monotony of grasshopper patties, tofu, or the still-possible “vegetarian” days when supplies ran dangerously low. It was instinct by now. Get to the mess, or miss out.

There were already pairs and trios making their way inside the mess. Garcia grabbed the door, Lisowski and Belenko half-sprinting inside to make sure they were in line for their tray. Queueing up, they all grinned as the cooks put a small hot chicken breast on their plates. A fresh helping of vegetables and a baked potato later, the three grabbed a chair.

Garcia savored the smell of the chicken. “ _Que bueno_ , always the best when it’s still hot.”

Lisowski nodded, lightly salting her meal. Carving off a piece, she smiled as the chicken hit her taste buds. It wasn’t the rich flavors or sauces of the diner, but when it was from home it was still one of the best meals Lisowski could ask for.

Belenko looked up from her plate. “Do we know if Van der Burgh won?”

Garcia nodded. “That’s the poetry contest, the fight, and the exchange rate should be dropped over the next few days. They’re predicting forty-three to one.”

Lisowski clapped her hands. “We’re still buying it then?”

Belenko nodded. “Right on time too. The captain was worried it wouldn’t happen.”

Garcia dug into his potato, looking up with a smile. “Do you think we should look for anything else?”

Lisowski shook her head. “This should be enough.”

Belenko put down another helping of spinach. “Prestigious day, all this coming together like it is.” Garcia agreed through a mouthful of chicken.

* * *

Lucy laughed as Durand finished the story. “So when it was all over, Scholz and Baker were left hanging from the balcony, and I had to explain to the sergeant why I was covered in engine oil.”

Lucy slammed her fist on the table. “S-Stop, stop! I can’t take any more!”

Durand nodded, looking askance. “Neither could I.”

Lucy dried her eyes, looking down the street. The street was still busy, even in the middle of the day. Workers in coveralls moved from their shifts, as MPs with their distinct armbands made their way through the light crowd. “I’ll admit, life here is actually pretty nice.”

Durand sighed. “It still isn’t our homes. The last any of us saw of Europe, what wasn’t under ice? It was Cerbere as we left it to the PAC.”

Lucy felt at a loss for words. “You’ll be back one day Durand. Plus, there’s always the other Europes. A is A, right? You can still see what France looks like one day.”

Durand shook his head. “I could see it, _oui_. I could see the _Tower de Eiffel_ , sit on the banks of the Seine, watch the waves off Calais. It will not be _my_ France, Lucy. I can see it, but it would almost be cruel. As if God taunts me Himself from the Heavens. Saying that this is what I can only have in a world not my own.”

Lucy frowned. “That’s not exactly a good way to look at it either. I might not have my old mansion anymore, but I do have my friends. Just because it won’t be your home doesn’t mean you can’t still have your friends with you to see it.”

Sufficiently admonished, Durand nodded. “ _Oui_ , you’re right. I’m sorry Lucy. I thought the women were supposed to be emotional during pregnancy, not the husband.”

Lucy was smiling again. “It’s not surprising. This is a big deal, it’d be weirder if you weren’t a little emotional right now.”

Durand nodded, sipping at his water. “So, how fares Fairy Tail? They’ve had a lot to think about.”

Lucy looked down at her glass. “Where do I start? It’s not just Erza and Gray, it’s everyone. Now that we know about what the future would’ve been without SG-1?”

Durand cocked his eyebrow. “Meaning there’s something you have been affected by.”

Lucy nodded, putting her hands in her lap. “It turns out that at some point my father will die.”

Durand took a long breath. “You aren’t ignoring that you have dozens of dimensions where he can get possible treatment, right?”

“It’s not that. I don’t know what killed him, so I don’t know how Dr. Frasier or Dr. Ziegler can help him.”

Durand sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Your father is alive. You might be cross with him, but you still have him. Be thankful for that.”

Lucy looked up, eyes wide and curious. “Your father passed away?”

Durand shook his head. “My father was killed by _Le Front National Français_. They attacked his factory after they learned they were going to start aiding the EU war effort. I was seven years old when he didn’t come back that day.”

Lucy was silent as Durand looked off into the past. “He wasn’t always an easy man to live with. Some nights, I do remember he would be a vicious monster. He never direct it at us or our mother, but he did put us into such a state that we feared God less than my father. Still he provided for us. When he died, we were left rudderless. Your father, do you hate him, or do you hate what the money did to him?”

Lucy pursed her lips, wrapping her hand around her glass. “I can’t just get over what happened between us.”

Durand chuckled. “I didn’t say you should. That doesn’t mean you won’t hate yourself if you miss your chance to say goodbye. All the platoon will agree on this. Those of us who lost parents, at least.”

Lucy looked at Durand’s face as he kept living the past. “You’re not afraid you might have the same things happen with your son?”

Durand sighed, waving at the sky. “I’ll decide that when I have my child in my arms.”

* * *

Gray watched as Kavanaugh played with his younger brothers, a half-dozen other children from the street running around with them. He’d been at it for two days straight, but not with Patrick. Every morning, Patrick was up and out of the house before Gray had even found his way to the kitchen. At least it gave him something to occupy his mind.

Laughing, Patrick stumbled toward the front steps and fell down. “Jesus, these kids are gonna be the death of me.”

Gray smiled, watching the kids start playing tag. “They never seem to run out of energy.”

Patrick sighed, laying his head back against the house. “Christ, I should’ve been a teacher. You get exempted from your service if you’re in childcare.”

Gray leaned his head back. “So who were those people your brother was with?”

Kavanaugh groaned. “Fools, bloody fools is what they were. Did anyone teach you about Ireland yet?” Gray shook his head. “Bloody shame. Those men were the Irish Republican Army. They can’t think of anything else to do with themselves, so they spend their time trying to think up ways to win the war for the PAC.”

Gray shook his head. “I don’t get it, I thought the EU was all working together.”

Kavanaugh laughed. “Did you know, for eight hundred years the Irish had been nothing but a colony of the English. The IRA were formed when we realized that we’d finally be able to fight for our freedoms as a nation. For a time, they had a purpose, fighting the English the only ways we had. Then Ireland had freedom, except for the six counties in the North. At least until 2025 when they decided they wanted to be part of the EU rather than Brexit.”

Gray looked up, confused. Kavanaugh sighed. “I’ll explain it later. Well, that was supposed to be the end of the IRA. They fought to unite Ireland, and Ireland was united. Then the ice came south. Now they want to use England as the reason for everything that’s wrong in their lives.”

“Then why does Patrick want to be with them?”

Kavanaugh sighed. “Patrick thinks he wants to fight, wants to do anything but go sing in the EU choir. Thinks he’d be better dying like a hero than living to die in a bed.”

Gray grinned. “He really does sound like Natsu. Back when I first met him anyway.”

Kavanaugh didn’t share the grin. “He’s too young. He doesn’t know that he’s safer in the choir than carrying a gun.”

“And he doesn’t think so.”

Kavanaugh nodded. “He says he’d rather be a terrorist than a coward. Doesn’t care that the PAC likes the IRA, and all those other groups like them. Sow division, and we lose the war.”

Gray watched as the kids kept running up and down the street. “No wonder you don’t want him near those guys.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the children go on playing. “A friend of mine, well a friend when I was a boy. He fell in with the IRA. He thought that they were the righteous. He’s rotting in a cell now, tried to commit sabotage on one of the ports in Morocco. He’s lucky, the three other men with him had been killed by the port’s security.”

Kavanaugh’s two younger brothers ran up. “Michael! Come on, come play!” Laughing, Kavanaugh smiled and joined the pair out in the street. Running just fast enough to stay out of reach from the kids, his smile was as natural as the pain Gray heard in his voice and fear for Patrick when he relayed the tale.

* * *

As they left the house, Erza noticed that there was a word on the guard’s uniform. “Campbell, what does Vuckon mean?”

Campbell scowled as they started walking for the station. “Vuckon International, the single largest corporate entity in the European Union.”

Erza blinked. “Corporations? What are those?”

“A corporation is a business, so massive it can essentially make its own rules. It can make such an impact on a nation’s economy that they become near-indispensable. Think of them as the people that took away Lucy’s father’s company.”

Realization dawned, and Erza looked back at the guard. “Your father works for them?”

Campbell grinned. “My father is one of their vice presidents.”

“A vice president? That means he’s very important right? Why is he so close to the Mediterranean?”

“His charge is their shipping and transit operations. He wants to be here to monitor operations and ensure their busiest facilities and offices are working as intended.”

Erza looked around at the houses they passed. “Is he the only one on this street who works for Vuckon?”

“No, half of this street are regional positions for the company.”

“Then why does he have a guard in front of his house?”

Campbell chuckled. “The company probably said it’s because he’s a vital part of their operations for the EU’s military operations. More likely it’s because half the street wants him dead.” He laughed at Erza’s shocked reaction. “Yes?”

“Well, you don’t seem very concerned.”

Campbell nodded. “You know what he said when I enlisted? That I was being a fool, that I was risking my life when I could work for Vuckon.”

“Well he must be worried about you.”

Campbell shook his head. “He said that, then said that I was a fool for throwing my lot in with the poor when I could keep myself safe working under him. That if I wanted to spend my time with low women, I could do better by buying time in Cairo’s best whorehouse.”

Erza stopped to stare back at the house. “How can your mother stand him?”

Campbell shook his head. “I can’t understand it. She loves him, and in his way he loves her. It isn’t for any of us to worry about. I’m my own man, and I don’t have to deal with him if I don’t want. Now c’mon, the shop my mother prefers to shop from will be open soon.”

* * *

The two weeks went by faster than anyone expected or wanted to have happen. One train ride later, the platoon was boarding a titan bound for Kenya. Lucy, Gray, and Erza huddled together, watching the platoon secure their berths with new eyes. None of them pitied the troopers, that wasn’t it. It was a pain of sympathy. Of being in a place to know how much family could hurt.

Campbell wasn’t so concerned with Fairy Tail right now. Setting his bag down under his cot, he checked to make sure Weber was busy with getting everyone food. “Scholz, is it ready?”

Scholz nodded. “Total €1,034. We should get enough shillings for what we need.”

Campbell nodded. “There should be a post exchange at the launch facility. Make sure when you make the buy she’s not around.”

Scholz smiled. _“_ _Jawohl mein kapitän_ _.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Airspace Over the South Somali Coast**

* * *

Command Sergeant Ji-yong watched the commandoes load into their pods. The forward landing party was a platoon, the rest would get dropped from stealthed Yastrebs waiting on the flight deck. Their orders were explicit, there would be no casualties of any locals that they could encounter. The hundreds of dollars in Kenyan shillings the group carried would silence anyone they came across.

The commandos made sure to check the systems they had. The Mk. 1 _Fēngshén_ had been a swift production effort, though Ji-yong had no doubts about the safety of the system. The footage from the field, of EU forces flying around wreaking havoc? It needed an answer. The Mk. 1 was that answer. That it was a North Korean-led facility building the system only increased his pride.

Gen. Vladomirovic was on the bridge, monitoring the pursuit of the EU naval forces to the north. By the time the task force had led the European ships away, the commandos would be well within the Kenyan border. Ji-yong’s duty was to observe the commandos as they made their final preparations.

The company commander, a Russian named Yahontov, came up to Ji-yong. “The company is waiting for the order, command sergeant. All mark ones are inspected and are in functional condition.”

Ji-yong didn’t smile. If the captain expected some kind of special acknowledgement because he made sure his company did what was expected, he was mistaken. “Very well. You have your company’s supplies and other equipment prepared for the operation?”

Yahontov nodded. “My men are prepared for the mission. The launch complex will be rendered inoperable in accordance with the mission requirements.”

Ji-yong scowled at the young officer. “That is preferred, captain.”

The PA system came on, Jingfei’s voice blasting through the launch area. “ _Attention, attention. Company Seven, make final preparations. Landing team will launch in two minutes._ ”

Yahontov turned and started barking orders. The landing team loaded into their drop pods. They carried their primary weapon and pistol, Individual Medical Supply, and one ration bar. Anything more threatened the ability to slow the pods before impact. The rest of the company moved for their transports, loading up with the supplies for the men in the pods. They didn’t carry their packs on their backs though. They carried the mark ones on their shoulders, the rest of their supplies were in their pockets. They carried the explosives in small satchels, that was the only thing that was just as important.

Ji-yong stood apart from the process. It was one he’d gone through many times, and knew the routine well. Once the drop pods sealed shut, the launch tubes shut. Compressed air built up, ready to shoot the pods out at the same speed as a rocket. As the company loaded up onto the transports, he watched the titan’s crew monitoring the systems for launch.

“ _All crew standby, launch in thirty seconds._ ”

Ji-yong counted down, knowing the feeling inside the pods. Keeping your body loose, not letting the apprehension of the act overwhelm the conscious mind. Remembering that you are a trained commando of the PAC willing to do what is needed for victory. Knowing that your training and ability would secure your victory against the barbaric Europeans.

“ _Five, four, three, two, one, launch._ ”

_FWOOSH_

He could see it all in his mind’s eye. The drop pods shooting out with a shuddering jolt to the body. Keeping your muscles slack so you didn’t pass out. The pounding of your ears as you went into freefall, then the jolt of the rockets under the pod kicking on. The crash of the landing, the pod falling away to reveal the battlefield. He could remember his own deployments, where he’d raise his rifle and move forward on the field. Waiting for the officer on the ground to ensure the area was secure before the radio message. Three half-second radio bursts.

The transports shuddered, their four vector jets pushing them up and out from the titan’s pulse shielding. The transports dipped sharp toward the earth, making a corkscrew down to the landing zone. The Yastrebs hovering above the ground as the commandos jumped to the ground. Securing the landing zone, the commandos grabbed the drop pod fragments and hauled them to the water. Sure that the evidence had been concealed, they moved out with a final three-burst signal. The titan shifted, moving back toward the open ocean. Now they would wait until satellite images confirmed either mission accomplishment or failure.

Ji-yong went over the launch bay, watching the titan crew follow through on their duties post-deployment. The Yastrebs touched down, without any commandos left aboard. Not that Ji-yong had expected it. Conscripts would sometimes cling to the transports, hoping they’d be missed in the confusion of battle. Commandos were made of more firm and loyal ideas. No need to enact Standing Order #41 today. The Yastrebs were set on by their maintenance crews, pilots gunners moving for the briefing room to relay what they experienced. The support crew were scouring the launch tubes, checking for potential damage or malfunctions. Satisfied the tubes were functional, they put new drop pods into place.

Ji-yong felt his chest swell with pride. He also worse the badge that signified he’d succeeded in commando training. A silver badge, with the combat knife of the PAC set on a triangle, above a pair of wings. The sign that he’d volunteered for the grueling training that his commander had. That he could operate on a half-meal of three hundred calories for a whole day. Hiking at a seven-mile-an-hour pace at full combat load. Then come into a firefight before moving out again. Of course, that was the first week’s test before the real training began. The company they sent out would destroy the launch facility, whether or not they lived to see retrieval. No conscripts faltering in the face of “magic” weapons. This time, the PAC’s elite would accomplish the mission.

Satisfied that the titan’s launch area was in good stead, Ji-yong went for the bridge. Now he needed to act as the stable hand at the side of his general. He was a Russian, yes. That didn’t take away from his skill at command for the operations the PAC could trust no one else with.

* * *

**Fort Kariuki, east of Dadaab, Kenya**

* * *

Erza scanned the area around the camp as the titan touched down. Technically they were in a Kenyan military camp, and the difference was shocking. Where the EU bases were either hardened positions or rapid-deployment structures, the Kenyan base had actual buildings and sections. There was a control tower in the distance, and she could see a runway for the supersonic jets that were used for air support and superiority.

The trip had taken four hours, jammed in with supplies for the launch complex. Campbell said that their situation was more important than the supplies though. Which meant that the transport trucks waiting just down the ramp was for them. Hefting her gear, Erza followed Campbell down the loading ramp.

The sergeant waiting for them nodded. “Capt. Campbell? Sgt. Faison, 1st Battalion. It’s a seven-hour ride, so if you need time to take care of anything now’s the time.”

Campbell shook his head. “Thanks sergeant, but we’re fine to move. Sergeant, see the platoon is loaded.”

Hopping onto the back of the truck, Erza noticed Gray was still wearing his full uniform. To her shock, not a piece of clothing was missing. “Gray, are you alright?”

Gray shook his head. “I think Kavanaugh’s brother might be in trouble. He’s getting mixed up with people that are almost like a dark guild.”

Lucy gasped as she settled in. “No way! Do you think we can help him?”

Gray shook his head. “I think we’d make things worse, not unless Kavanaugh actually asks for our help.”

Lucy sighed, leaning against the side of the truck. “Well, at least Durand is happy.”

Erza turned to see the Frenchman still had a massive smile on his face. “He is about to be a father. I’m sure anyone would be happy to know that.”

“Anyone would be happy to get more euros and rations,” Schneider said, laughing. “That kid is about to make him as much money as the captain gets every month.”

Brodeur elbowed Schneider. Turning on the Frenchman, Brodeur pointed at the trio of wizards. Schneider realized they looked hurt by the comment, and went to try and fix it. “Shit, no, that isn’t what I meant.”

Erza waved it off. “It’s alright. We know that you’re joking.”

That platoon all looked at each other. When they’d first met Fairy Tail, they knew a quartet of wizards that were willing to charge down a Bogatyr walker unless they were held back. Natsu, the fiery hothead that could torch entire PAC defensive positions before asking when they’d eat. Lucy, always putting up a bright smile and a happy laugh as she trudged alongside the platoon. Gray, giving them clean water after the ice had melted away. Erza, eyes wide as she learned how to wear their uniforms down to the specific placement of the ranks.

Now, those happy and carefree wizards had changed with the reveal by Rainbow. Natsu, the false human made to kill his brother. Lucy, the hurt young woman whose mother had died too soon. Gray, the orphan that now had to fight with the new truth about his father’s fate. Erza, the discarded daughter that was left with knowing that her mother was her enemy. The bright, smiling friends they’d fought alongside when they first came to the multiverse had shifted. They were still friends, but there had been a silent agreement between the platoon that Fairy Tail’s life was now much more complicated. Thankfully, in the great tradition, once the trucks got moving the conversation stopped.

Again, in the long traditions, sleep came swift for everyone aboard. Lucy had noticed she’d adapted to life with the platoon, shifting into the most comfortable position. Even as the truck rumbled through the base and out onto the neglected roads, Lucy felt her eyes get heavy. At least the cargo trucks were more comfortable than the Badgers.

Every few miles, she’d wake up and see the landscape going by. The sad part was, Kenya looked little different from the land around the Nile or west of Iraq. Sparse scrub, barren landscapes, and no sign of civilization for miles.

Lucy shook herself awake as the truck slowed down in front of a checkpoint. Peering out, she saw a pair of Highwaymen scout vehicles fall in behind the trucks. When the trucks started rolling again, she saw there was a pair of flagpoles in front of the post. One was the blue EU flag. The other was a black, red, and green flag. In the center, a shield over crossed spears.

The transports rolled in front of a collection of buildings, they looked like the dorms where a lot of the Fairy Tail wizards did. There was a trooper waiting for them out front, garrison cap pulled low as the platoon dismounted. “Capt. Campbell? Welcome to El Jera. Lt. Diaz, I’ll be your liaison while you’re here. Capt. Holdsworth and Mr. Odhiambo want to speak with you as soon as possible.”

Campbell nodded, hoisting his pack off to Weber. “See to the platoon, sergeant. Get them rooms and some food, we’ll look at what the watch is like. Diaz, lead the way.”

“Sprawling” was the best word Erza could use for the facility. Small access roads split off every few yards from the main. Erza could see some buildings in the distance, squat concrete blocks that she would learn more about soon.

The central building of the facility was a four-story office building. Small windows lined the offices, looking like they were there as an afterthought. Two troopers stood at the doors, their SMGs in hand. Saluting, Campbell and Erza followed Diaz into the building. A small desk sat in front of the doors, a third trooper behind it. The man shot up and saluted. “Good morning ma’am, good morning gentlemen.”

Diaz saluted. “Good morning. Please call Capt. Holdsworth and Mr. Odhiambo, tell them the additional security team is coming to meet them.”

As the trooper at the desk called up, Erza looked around at the building. There were no decorations on the walls, just a trio of pictures that showed the senior leadership of the EU. On one wall was the logo of the ESA; a striped circle, with an “e” to the right and a small dot to the left representing Earth and the Moon. That was the extent of decoration in the building as they came into the elevator.

Campbell looked to Diaz. “How are the Kenyan staff doing?”

“The Kenyans are solid, none have any PAC sympathies anywhere in their records or history. I work with some of them directly. The Kenyan government would prefer the PAC stay away, they just can’t enforce it yet. The only collaborators are die-hards.”

Campbell nodded. For a time, much of Africa had cheered the damage done by the ice to Europe. Then they realized the PAC wasn’t only going after Europe when they overwhelmed Iran. After that, the African Union announced that it would only support the EU in terms of civilian aid for refugees. He remembered the mixed feelings, bring thankful for the help but bitter they weren’t doing more. North Africa had thrown in only because the PAC offensives had actually impacted their actual cities and land. Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, they’d taken in Europe. So in the eyes of the PAC, they were the ones who were targets as well. The attacks on the Suez and Port Said only made clear what had happened to Iraq, Iran, and Pakistan. The African Union as a whole still couldn’t risk it. The PAC had already toppled Southeast Asia and the Middle East. China’s investments into Africa could turn any effort to fight back into a propaganda coup for the PAC efforts.

The elevator doors opened to a hall of offices. Following Diaz, Campbell and Erza were led to a room marked, “A. Odhiambo – Facility Operations Director”. A quick knock, and Diaz led the two inside.

Two men waited in the room, an officer in EU fatigues standing behind the desk and a middle-aged African man smiling in his chair behind a pair of glasses. Diaz snapped to attention as he walked in. “Gentlemen, Capt. Campbell and Lt. Scarlet.”

The officer nodded. “Very good, wait outside the door please Diaz.”

Erza looked the two men over. Capt. Holdsworth was a square-faced man that was getting lines across his face, a few years older than Campbell it looked like. He was a little thicker across the torso as well. Australia must have had some good food for his unit.

Mr. Odhiambo had dark skin, darker than Teal’c’s. He smiled like Master Makarov, a man who looked like he preferred to see the people under him succeed. His desk had several papers, a digital picture frame, and a laptop. There were two small flags as well: The Kenyan flag, and the flag of the ESA.

Odhiambo stood, extending his hand to Campbell. “Captain, we’re happy to have your platoon here.”

Campbell smiled, shaking. “It’s a pleasure sir. We’re happy to help in any way we can.”

Holdsworth shook next. “So, the 1st Reconnaissance Platoon. We’re starting to hear stories about a special operations unit from Hell Brigade in far-off Australia. You’re the ones who kept them from seizing Highway Tampa.”

Campbell nodded. “We were present, yes. The 31st Regiment were the backbone of the operation.”

Holdsworth’s left eyebrow rose. “When the PAC attacked the Gibraltar camp, they wanted to move 1st Battalion to support the action. My leaders argued that we could not afford to leave the port undefended. They were treated as paranoiacs, but they were proven right. If it were my choice, all of 1st Battalion would be present at this facility. Instead, we have a company reinforced with a single platoon. Personally, I can’t see how that single platoon will enable us to stand against the PAC commandos that will find their way to our base.”

Campbell nodded. He wasn’t offended by what Holdsworth aid. If he were in the same position he’d be wondering the same thing. “With any other platoon I would agree. Ours, however, is made of experts. We have a group of specialists in our ranks who have capabilities the PAC can’t counter.”

Holdsworth deferred to Mr. Odhiambo. “Understand, Capt. Campbell, we do appreciate your aid. The fact that any military presence has come at all, that concerns me. I am not a man of war, you understand. Were it my choice, I would prefer that any military presence at this base be moved away. I am not blind to reality however. I believe that the PAC will make an attempt on this launch. That is why I requested this response. There are lives at stake here. A lost launch my be bad, but the real prize in my mind is our team. They were the ones who put together this new satellite payload. A payload that I have never seen before.”

Campbell waited as both men stared at him. “You want to know if this platoon is connected with this payload?”

Holdsworth spoke up. “Mr. Odhiambo explained to me that he’s never seen a satellite like this before. A communications satellite with an unknown power system using a material he and his team are told is ‘experimental’. Same size as one of our walker reactors, only able to last up to ten years supplying primary power to the satellite.”

Campbell gauged the two. Holdsworth’s face showed suspicion. Campbell knew he wanted answers on where this technology had come from. Odhiambo was more pensive. His smile shrank, but there was still a look in his eye. One that told Campbell he knew that there was an answer to his questions in front of him.

“Gentlemen, before we proceed, I trust Gen. Vollmer emphasized that every part of this is classified at the highest levels.” Both men nodded. “Very well. Erza, would a broadsword do the trick do you think?”

As both men tried to figure out what Campbell meant, Erza looked up at the ceiling. “No, I think it’ll damage the structure. Two knives should be enough.”

Campbell nodded. “Very well, when you’re ready.”

Holdsworth stepped forward. “Captain, I don’t understand what you’re _BLOODY CHRIST!_ ”

Erza summoned a pair of daggers to her hands, Campbell flinching at the blinding light. At least the reactions of the other two men in the room was fun to watch. Holdsworth tried to jump back through the wall at the sight of the blades. Odhiambo’s jaw almost punched through his desk, eyes wide as the blades dimmed.

Campbell waited ten seconds before speaking. “Gentlemen, suffice to say we’ve discovered resources the PAC cannot counter. That satellite to be launched is the first step in operational superiority over the PAC. For the first time, we will be able to ensure our satellite systems are protected from attack. While at the same time being able to launch attacks of our own on all PAC satellite systems at our leisure.”

Holdsworth tried to step forward, but his shaking legs didn’t help. “That…Those blades, they’re…”

Erza nodded, clashing the blades against each other. “Real sir. My name is Erza Scarlet. Wizard of the Fairy Tail guild, and team leader of MV-1. Part of the Multiversal Task Force.”

Campbell let the two men loiter on that thought for a moment. “Yes, gentlemen, the multiverse is real. Now, as mentioned this is considered a classified operation. As you are both part of the command of this facility, you know because it is in your best interests to know. Ms. Scarlet’s team will be placed at three critical areas in the facility, where they will assist my platoon and the company as a whole in defending the facility.”

Campbell waited. Then realized that neither man was saying much of anything. Sighing, he turned to Erza. “Send the knives back, they’re gonna need some time.”

* * *

Lucy and Gray sat outside their rooms, watching the platoon claim space for their stay. Lucy leaned against her door as said, “Durand a father, Kavanaugh’s brother with those IRA jerks, guess things are getting a little complicated around here.”

Gray grunted, laying back on the ground. “It’s weird when you think about it. All the stuff they need to deal with fighting the PAC, and they need to worry about their families too? It’s like it shouldn’t be fair.”

Lucy didn’t argue. The world the platoon lived in wasn’t an easy one. The constant patrols and threat of combat was exhausting when they first arrived. The platoon had been in high spirits despite it all, gathering together when they needed rest to make a quick meal before the next morning. Pointing out the landmarks on the long desert patrols. Meeting with the Bedouin and bargaining for water and meat. At first, it had been an adventure. No different from exploring Edolas after the barrier was weakened. Different rules and different people, but nothing terrible or heartbreaking. Now, it felt like that sense of adventure was vanishing. Like the fun of it all was disappearing, replaced by a cold reality.

Weber stepped out of her room. “Platoon, get outside now!”

The platoon formed up in seconds, Campbell smiling at them all as he and Erza stood next to Lt. Diaz’s vehicle. “Well, Erza showed Capt. Holdsworth and Mr. Odhiambo the reason we’re the ones here instead of all Hell Brigade.” There was a round of chuckles before Campbell went on. “Now, there’s three key areas we need to worry about. Let’s get inside and get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this one took so long. I had some moving to do, but we're back and should be rolling again! Call this one a Labor Day present. Stay tuned folks, more on the way!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Two Days Later, Ten Kilometers West of the Somali-Kenyan Border**

* * *

Capt. Yahontov turned his head back to see that his men were still together. Somalia had been no issue to move through. The local border guards on the Somali side were easy to pay off. A few hundred Kenyan shillings each and they were through. They’d been going steady since making landfall. The company only made rest every twelve hours. Eating, sleeping, shitting, all in under a half hour. That was the only time they could afford.

Yahontov checked his equipment over again. His Krylov carbine was functional, in perfect working order. It was simple compared to the EU’s SCAR-11. The Krylov didn’t need a system to keep it heated, or biometrics to link user to weapon. You load the magazine, you move the safety, you pull the trigger. Simple, effective, reliable.

His company started to take care of their business. One squad stood watch, the rest set to their rest. The second some of the men hit the ground, they were out. Others took out their rations and tore off small pieces. No one just sat around idle, even rest was something to do.

Looking to the west, Yahontov stared toward Kenya. The Chinese had offered everything to the Kenyans, but when the ice came south they threw in with Europe. The fools decided that the PAC were “too authoritarian”, “demanding” was another word Yahontov had heard thrown around. Which was the folly of the African Union. The Europeans had nothing, only refugees and failure. The PAC had the resources, the capability to forge ahead in this world. After everything China had done for Africa, this was how they were repaid. Oh, the African Union claimed neutrality. They claimed the actions of the North African nations were a fluke. That they took no military role in the war. The diplomats could only claim they were respecting the wishes of Africa, and that Europe would betray them soon enough.

Yahontov didn’t believe it. Europe had always been in the way of Russia and China. Claiming superiority because they believed Russia was violating “human rights” for decades. When all Russia sought was economic security. To claim the same rights as any other nation. The same rights China had to claw and scrape for a century after Russia had gained them. That North Korea had been denied because it dared choose another path.

He could remember hearing his grandfather in the collective, calling out that Europe was the reason the war had started in the first place. That, more than anything, informed his view on the European Union better than PAC’s educational system ever could.

Satisfied that the squad on watch was set, Yahontov set himself down. He shut his eyes for fifteen minutes of dreamless sleep, only to get shaken awake. A half-hour later, the site was cleared and the commando were off again.

* * *

**South of ESA Launch Complex #3, Power Generator Sub-Complex**

* * *

Campbell enjoyed the show, watching as Lucy and her spirits scoped out the generator building from the rooftop. Holdsworth was just as focused, except he wasn’t as amused. “Is it…Is it always so obvious?”

Campbell nodded. “They’ll remain on the rooftop, under cover to keep the PAC satellites from observing. The more humanoid ones are the most powerful. She’ll keep the power on for the launch.”

Holdsworth nodded, staring at Lucy as she talked with a man in a pantomime horse outfit and a woman dressed as a pink fluffy ram. The sharp contrast between her in her EU fatigues and the cavalcade of characters around her was so sharp it threatened to give Holdsworth whiplash. The other sharp contrast was the bored look Campbell had compared to Holdsworth’s shock. By now, he was used to Lucy summoning her spirits to assist in an operation. Seeing Holdsworth reaction? That was fun.

Lucy looked over the area with Loke and Capricorn. The generator building was a giant concrete rectangle. There were windows along the top and spaced around the ground floor. The rest was a plain, gray, concrete building. Thick power cables ran out of the building to a small group of metal buildings. From there, they ran off to the rest of the launch complex. “Well, what do you guys think?”

Loke leaned back against the railing around the edge of the roof. “I think Holdsworth needs to go lie down. He’s not looking so good.”

Capricorn stared out on the area surrounding the generator building. “Lucy, are you sure we can hold this building? If PAC commandos strike it won’t be easy to hold such a large structure.”

Lucy nodded, winking and flashing a grin as she gave the goat-spirit a thumbs up. “Definitely. I’ll post Taurus, Scorpio, and you two at four corners of the building. I’ll place Aries and Virgo between each of you, that way they can assist whoever’s having trouble. Finally, I’ll place Sagittarius on the roof with me in case we need to give cover fire. If I need to, I’ll have Gemini double as one of the PAC and fight from their position as long as they can.”

Loke turned, grinning at Lucy. “You’re gonna wind up like Campbell if you aren’t careful.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Better Capt. Campbell than Parker. At least I won’t be a massive jerk.”

Loke sighed, turning to face Lucy. “You aren’t worried about this one? The PAC are gonna try something, we all know it.”

Lucy nodded. “I know they are, but between us and Cpl. Kavanaugh? I think we’ll be able to keep the PAC from doing anything to the power system.”

Smiling, Lucy turned to see the rest of her spirits. Taurus and Scorpio were grappling each other, Virgo staring dispassionately as Aries fidgeted on the side. Sagittarius was scanned the horizon a few steps away, as Gemini floated about. Lucy hadn’t expected her strength to grow so fast. She knew she was a skilled and talented and very pretty celestial wizard. Being able to summon all her spirits for over an hour? That was a level of magical strength she couldn’t imagine even a year ago.

Smiling, she turned to her two lead spirits. “Now remember, we have to stay under the tarp until we need to fight. We can’t let PAC satellites see any of you for too long.”

Capricorn bleated. “Then why not send one of us up to destroy those satellites? Leo and I could take them all out without any issue.”

Lucy shook her head. “The EU has their plan for winning this. Now that they’ve finally started using the Goa’uld tech SG-1’s found, they can start making better plans. I don’t think they really know how to use us yet. Magic isn’t something they know like we do.”

Loke shrugged, looking back out onto the barren landscape outside the facility. “So you think they can win?”

Lucy balled her fist and nodded. She smiled with a determination borne of climbing over every obstacle in her way. “I know they can.”

* * *

**East of ESA Launch Complex #3, Rocket Assembly Facility**

* * *

Gray whistled, staring up at the building where the rockets were prepped for launch. The facility was busy with activity, work crews making the final assembly of the rocket. The building towered over the entire area. Tall enough that Gray felt a sense of vertigo just looking up at it. The interior was a hub of action. All over the gantries, men and women in dark blue coveralls and hard hats made checks on the towering white rocket reaching almost up to the roof of the building. “That’s pretty impressive.”

Odhiambo nodded, looking up at the rocket with a smile. “We’ve launched fourteen payloads since I’ve taken over this complex. Once this war is over, we can return to exploring the universe.”

Gray turned to the administrator. “Have you ever been to space?”

Odhiambo chuckled at the question. “No, I’m afraid my chance to slip these bonds of Earth has passed. Not that I ever had much of a chance to. My asthma, makes it impossible for me to pass the physical tests to be an astronaut.”

Gray watched as three technicians worked to fit two sections of the rocket together. “At least this can start changing things for the better.”

“I hope so. Space was never meant to be a battleground in war. Once this is finished, we can return to exploring it again.”

Gray smiled. “Don’t worry. These new power generators mean you’ll have all kinds of cool things to do once this is done.”

Odhiambo’s smile looked a little shaken remembering that. “Yes, well, all things in their proper time. So, your home. There is true magic there?”

Gray nodded, following Odhiambo to a small outbuilding next to the facility. “Yeah, but only wizards are able to use it. We don’t know why thought. Maj. Carter said it’s something about how we’re ‘closer to ascension’ than a lot of other teams.”

Odhiambo chuckled, glancing at Gray like he still didn’t know what to make of the wizard. “Your home must be a fascinating place to live. Magic, wizard guilds, to us it sounds like a fantasy. Tell me, does your world have a space program?”

Gray shrugged. “I guess we do? There’s a satellite around our world, but it’s a weapon. I don’t know if there’s any kind of satellite for exploring space.”

Odhiambo sighed, looking disappointed. “How do they launch your satellites?” Gray could only give another shrug. “I suppose it was too much to hope for.”

“Too much to hope for what?”

Odhiambo gestured to the skies. “As you said, this was a recovered piece of technology. From just a single universe associated with your task force. Your home could give us the ability to launch rockets without fuel. To protect and power our systems without the need for a supply. Simplified logistics, better protection for our assets. The chance to explore space instead of focus on Earth.”

Gray nodded, recognizing what Odhiambo was saying. “We just need more time. SG-1’s government, one of their senators? He doesn’t like what we’re doing.”

Odhiambo watched as a trio of technicians checked over the rocket exhausts. “Does he object to the money being spent on this project?”

Gray shook his head. “I don’t think he likes any of us. I don’t get why, I just know he’s a jerk.”

Odhiambo chuckled. “You’ll be hard pressed to escape politics here I’m afraid. Kenya walks a fine line between the EU and PAC. Before the ice, China invested heavily in the infrastructure of many African nations. When the ice started going south, the PAC expected the African Union to join with them against Europe.”

Gray looked around. “So why haven’t they attacked yet?”

Odhiambo chuckled. “The PAC already fight between African and the Pacific. If the African Union were to throw full support behind the EU, the PAC would be totally unable to force the EU into settlement.”

Gray smiled. “So the African Union, it’s on our side?”

Odhiambo laughed. “The African Union is neutral until it’s obvious who will win. Many Africans, especially in Somalia and Djibouti, they believe that the PAC are more trustworthy. Europe’s history in our continent left a terrible scar.”

Gray’s jaw hung open. “But the PAC are the bad guys!”

Odhiambo shook his head, still smiling. “To many Africans, the Chinese investments in their nations show that they care more than Europe ever did. Compare that to Europe, who came begging to us for refuge. After many begged for refuge from Europe and were denied? It was seen as the Europeans getting their just desserts.”

Gray groaned. “Let me guess, more politics here too?”

Odhiambo nodded. “The African Union maintains a delicate neutrality. This facility can only launch communication satellites, no military systems or we can be seen as allying with the EU. Something we can’t afford for fear of disrupting our own economies.”

Gray sighed, staring up at the rocket. “So, until Europe finally starts getting victories, the African Union can’t do anything. I hate politics.”

Odhiambo smiled at the rocket. “Politics change, my friend. Space? In a way, it never changes.”

* * *

**Southeast of ESA Launch Complex #3, Facility Staff Barracks**

* * *

Erza and Lt. Diaz went through the barracks for the staff. “Over two hundred priority staff? Is that normal?”

Diaz shook his head. “Less. The ESA ordered all but the mot essential personnel to remain at the facility for the launch. The launch itself will only require staff to ready the completed rocket for launch and to monitor the payload delivery. Mr. Odhiambo had to fight to even keep that many at the facility.”

Erza checked one of the rooms. It was small, the only comforts were a small laptop and a thick comforter. A few books were stacked on the desk, some for work and some to relax with. A small picture rested next to the books, a man with dark black skin holding a woman and small child close.

Lt. Diaz checked the window. “So, where do you want the platoon positioned?”

Erza looked out the window. It almost felt like a trick question, considering the area around the barracks was just flat scrub beyond a chain link fence. “Is there enough time for the PAC commando to observe this facility between now and the launch?”

Diaz nodded. “Even with our best efforts, they may have had this facility under observation for weeks.”

“So they’d know which of these buildings has the staff in them and which is for the company.”

Diaz shook his head. “They’d already factor in a switch. Their objective would be to destroy these buildings with explosives and kill anyone they can find.”

Erza sighed. “We can’t get these people away from this facility?”

“Mr. Odhiambo needs as many hands as possible available for the launch. Putting a satellite into space is no easy task. If something goes wrong they’d need as many techs as possible.”

Erza walked out of the room. The barracks for the staff was well-maintained, though not quite as roomy or accommodating as the guild’s dorms. Even knowing there were only two hundred technicians present, the idea that they could all fit into this single five-story building surprised Erza. It also meant that trying to protect them all might be that much harder. Still, she could understand the logic of it. If the PAC destroyed the power plant, then there wouldn’t be any launches for months, even a year. The sheer size of the facility meant Lucy and her spirits were better positioned to defend it. Likewise, Gray’s ice could protect the assembly facility and launch pads before the commando unit might damage anything vital. She still wished there was a third team present. She didn’t doubt Capt. Campbell could hold the command center for the launch complex. She just would like the extra security for the facility.

Diaz trotted down the stairs, dodging a pair of techs from the command facility. “So, what does America want to come in on our side?”

Erza shook her head. “If I told you, we’d both be in trouble. All I can say is that the deal is in progress. Anything else is above both of our ranks.”

Diaz shrugged, glancing back as he went down. “Fine, it would be nice is all I’m saying. Even with most of North America overrun with ice, there’s still enough manufacturing to turn things to our favor.”

“I honestly wouldn’t know what to say. My concerns are fighting the PAC, not factories.”

Diaz rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath in Spanish. Erza didn’t need a translator to know it was probably an insult. That was fine, Diaz didn’t know what she really was. Any questions after the fact, no one could give him an answer for. Her concern was protecting the technicians and staff of the facility. She didn’t care how many PAC commandos came her way.

Down on the ground, she walked out and looked over the three buildings. They were laid out in a rough triangle from each other, a small commissary and shop in the center of them. She’d seen Becker and Brodeur make their way into it, talking in whispered tones to each other. That worried her.

“Between my platoon and the squad you’ll have, we should be able to control access to the buildings.” Outside, Diaz grabbed his e-cig and took a puff. “I hope you’re as good as Capt. Campbell makes you out to be.”

Erza nodded. “ _Hopefully we don’t have to show you._ ”

* * *

**ESA Launch Complex #3, Command Building**

* * *

Campbell looked over the map one more time. Weber and Erza at the barracks. Gray and Durand at the assembly building. Lucy and Kavanaugh at the generator building. He’d take the command building, along with the satellite farm just outside. Between the company from 1st Battalion and his platoon, he’d done all he could to prepare.

Becker and Brodeur came into his small officer. “ _Kapitän_.”

Campbell didn’t turn away from the aerial map of the complex. “You have it?”

“ _Jawohl._ ”

“Keep it safe until we’re ready.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Yahontov peered through his binoculars on the complex. It wasn’t hard to find the major targets. Three launch pads far to the East, with wide roads leading to the assembly facility. To the South, a square concrete block, the generator building. The Southwest, three massive buildings that acted as the barracks. In the center of it all, the command building. Five massive satellite dishes sat outside it, ready to relay commands to their next launch. That he couldn’t let happen.

His company had been staked out around the farthest edge of the facility. Watching since yesterday the comings and goings of the staff and their guards. 1st Battalion was keeping to a decent patrol routine. Small vehicles speeding around the outer edge of the complex at irregular regular intervals. Foot patrols around the fence, looking for damage that would allow anyone inside. He had three of his lieutenants observing their objectives as well, and trusted they would do their duties. His was the central command building.

On the surface, it was simple: Do as much damage as possible. The key was damaging what needed to be damaged. They could destroy the exterior of the command center, and leave the vital components in the launch control room intact. More important than that, eliminating the people who could keep the facility functioning. Who could repair it when damaged. The rules of war made it clear this was a target of military importance. That meant everyone in it was also a target as far as the PAC was concerned.

From his estimate, there was at best a company-sized element around the facility. What he had was the element of surprise. He could strike the exterior patrols with enough time to be inside the wire and assault the positions he needed before any response could be mounted. The Europeans would be scrambling to answer the attack, and being drawn in so many directions? They would lose something. He already had the plan ready in his mind.

The priority was the destruction of the satellite. The time and resources needed to build a new one, combined with showing the weakness of the Europeans, would damage the EU to the point they wouldn’t be able to respond. The African Union would be forced to see that Europe was not their trusted ally. That the only solution was to join with the PAC and ensure the future security of the region.

They would strike tomorrow, just before 0200. He nodded to his closest subordinate and flashed two fingers. The man nodded, then set off at a low crawl. By midnight, his entire company would be ready.

* * *

**0143, North Fence of Launch Complex #3**

The two troopers at their station at the North fence saw nothing on the horizon. They weren’t slacking, but the caffeine pills only did so much to hold off sleep. Feeling tired? There was still no drug that could stop that. It was why when they walked past one of the posts, they missed that the chain link was slightly out of place. As they stepped past, they had enough time to register the dust shift behind them before two knives sliced through their necks.

* * *

**0147, South Fence of Launch Complex #3**

The commandos eased the two dead troopers down to the ground, their comrades scanning the area around them. They paused, waiting for any sign they’d been made. Satisfied that no one had seen them, the unit moved forward.

* * *

**0203, Launch Complex #3 1 st Battalion Radio Room**

The lieutenant on duty groaned, rubbing at his eyes as his men kept watch. Just another three hours and they could swap out with their replacement.

“Sir, we may have something.” Perking up, he turned toward the operator. “Two of our patrol pairs haven’t made their check in.”

The lieutenant tensed. They were well aware of what might happen. “How many times have you tried?”

“Three sir.”

The lieutenant took a breath. Being tired was gone now. “Get a Bandit out there, report the minute they find anything.”

The Bandit roared across the scrub. The two troopers inside scanned for any sign of a threat. They screamed along the North fence, riding hard until they almost ran over a pair of bodies. “Complex, this is Kepler 3! Condition red, repeat, condition red!”

The complex jumped to action, officers and NCOs banging on doors and ordering their people to their stations.

On top of the generator building, Lucy and Kavanaugh scrambled for their positions, Lucy summoning her spirits. The group jumped to their posts, taking their corners and waiting. Gray was up sans-shirt and putting up ice around every entrance he was told to. Erza had swapped to her adamantine armor and soared to the top of the staff barracks.

Campbell marched into 1st Battalion’s headquarters. Holdsworth was already giving orders. “I want second and third platoons to secure a tight perimeter around the assembly building and staff barracks. Contact the platoon at the generator, make sure they’re secured.”

Campbell turned to the map of the facility and thought about where everyone was positioned.

The Command building in the center was himself with Russo, Schneider, Belenko, Vogt, and Gantz.

Lucy, Kavanaugh, and Lucy’s spirits would hold the generator building.

The assembly building would be defended by Gray, Durand, Becker, Lisowski, Lee, Brodeur, Ricci

Wrapping up, and the most important factor, was the barracks. Erza, Weber, Van der Burgh, Garcia, Baker, and Scholz.

Each position was further supported by a platoon from 1st Battalion. The element of surprise was gone for the commando now. Now it was a fight-

Explosions. The distant crump of grenades coupled with gunfire. “1st Platoon, safeties off.”

* * *

Lucy stood near Sagittarius, watching him scan the area around the complex. “How many are there?”

Sagittarius whinnied. “I see fourteen, perhaps sixteen. Not to worry, I can take them down.”

Lucy turned to Kavanaugh. “Should we?”

Kavanaugh looked at Lucy like she was asking if the moon orbited the Earth. “No, we’ll wait for them to blow the generator. Yes take them down!”

Sagittarius started firing.

* * *

Gray dove behind the cover of ice he’d made near the entrance to the building. Durand popped up and started firing on one of the onrushing commandos. “You’re sure the facility is secure?”

Gray nodded, grabbing his own revolver. “All the entrances are sealed. No one’s getting in here until we want them to.”

* * *

Erza stood ready, watching over the three buildings from the roof. Weber and her team stood in the center of the three barracks. The platoon from Holdsworth had already fortified positions at the front of each building. No one was about to get inside.

* * *

Yahontov watched as his men charged the command building. Fire raked the ground around them, but they had good fields of suppressive fire. He nodded and turned to his radioman. “Tell all squads to activate their _Fēngshén_ _.”_

* * *

Lucy grinned, watching her friends take on the PAC. Between the platoon and her spirits, the PAC were stuck. Even Kavanaugh had a grin, a marked difference from his usual nervous scowl. “How’re we looking?”

Lucy gave a thumbs-up. “No one’s had to go back to the Spirit World, and Sagittarius is keeping them off. We should be able to-”

A flash. Lucy ducked, thinking it was a rocket coming at them. That’s what she noticed it: Shadows. Shadows rising through the night sky. At least a dozen, launching off the ground. Moving straight for the roof.

Kavanaugh gasped. Then grabbed his radio. “This is Kavanaugh, enemy forces are using jetpacks!”

* * *

Erza watched as the PAC commandos landed atop the barracks. Shaking off the shock, she requipped into her Heaven’s Wheel armor and summoned a dozen swords with it. Sprinting, she went flying off the edge of the roof. Roaring, she sent two of her blades at the nearest commandos.

Rounds flew by her. Turning, she saw three more PAC commando screaming at her. Firing their rifles as they flew. Erza dove for the ground, requipping into her Adamantine and leaving a crater as she landed. Rounds pinged off her armor, the lights had drawn the PAC to target her. “Sgt. Weber, they’re on the rooftops! They’re trying to breach the buildings from the top!”

* * *

“Ice make arrows!” Gray watched as the air filled with ice arrows. They glanced one of the commandos in flight, and Gray thought he’d downed him. Until the man righted himself. Firing his rockets again, Gray watched the man land just behind one of 1st Battalion’s positions and kill the two troopers closest to him.

Durand rolled and killed the commando. “Merde! Gray, Lee, Ricci! Get on the roof of the offices, kill anyone that tries to land on it!”

Gray nodded, sprinting back with the two. As rifle fire cracked around them, Gray looked back to see more PAC commandos landing behind the line. “No, we have to-”

“Accomplish the mission!” Lee grabbed Gray and threw him back to running. “If we lose the rocket we lose everything!”

Ricci wasn’t so concerned. He looked at the jetpack commandos with a grin. Lee barked at the man. “We can worry about your kill count later! Focus on keeping the rocket intact! Gray, get us up there!”

“Ice make stairs!” Sprinting up, Gray dove right when the roof was raked with fire. Ricci knelt, aimed up, and fired. The commando cried out, veering off right. Gray watched as the commando slammed into the ground. Then, to his disbelief, try to keep fighting. “Doesn’t anything stop these guys?”

Ricci answered by firing a round through the commando’s head.

Lee fired at a trio of commandos soaring overhead. As he fired, he saw them sail overhead with hands outstretched. They flew over, angled themselves so that their feet would hit the side of the assembly building. Then they hit the wall before flying away. Lee just barely registered what they’d done when the explosives went off.

“Ice make wall!”

Lee heard the debris rain down above his head, Gray shielding them from the blast. “Thank you.”

Gray looked up through the ice. “This is nuts! How’d they learn how to fly?”

“My guess, lots of dead political prisoners to test on.” Lee leaned out and fired overhead again. “Ricci, the wall!”

Ricci poked his head out from the other side. “Damaged, not open. They’ll need two, three more blasts to make a hole to get through.

Lee nodded, ducking back as one of the flying commandos tried to kill him. “Perhaps we should deny them the chance?”

* * *

Holdsworth tried to coordinate the response to the attack. “Get two squads from the reserve to the generator building. Did command respond?”

One of the radiomen looked up. “Support incoming, three hours until they arrive.”

“If we’re not all dead by then.” Glaring, Holdsworth turned on Campbell. “How the bloody hell did this happen?”

Campbell didn’t snipe back, though the temptation was strong. “We don’t know.”

Holdsworth didn’t like that answer. “You’re galivanting around dimensions and you can’t explain this? How’d they get their hands on this technology?”

Campbell kept breathing. “I can’t tell you, the PAC aren’t in the multiverse.”

“Sir, PAC forces have breached the barracks!”

Holdsworth gritted his teeth. “Well what’s Nielson doing!”

“Lt. Nielson is sending fire teams in to try and clear then.”

“Then tell him to keep at it-”

The building shook, light flickering and tiles falling from the ceiling. Everyone froze, they knew what it meant. The PAC had breaching the roof with explosives.

Campbell shouldered his weapon. “Everyone with me. Captain, we’ll do what we can to drive them away.”

Holdsworth nodded, his anger subsiding like it never was. “God speed.”

Thumbing the safety, Campbell moved out into the hall. Raising his carbine, he motioned for Vogt to take point. Vogt nodded, gliding forward.

* * *

Lucy flinched, ducking behind one of the ventilation ducts on the roof. Kavanaugh popped up and fired a burst, ducking back as a fusillade of rounds came at him in response. “Bloody horse, do something!”

Sagittarius whinnied at Kavanaugh. “I’m doing what I can! I know I’m hitting them, but they won’t stop fighting!”

Lucy gritted her teeth and radioed. “Lucy to Loke, what’s the status on the ground?”

On the ground, Loke was dragging a wounded trooper back to cover. “We’re having trouble!”

As he radioed, he saw it happen again. The troopers had finally managed to pin down a group of commando. That’s when the jet packs fired off and the commando landed behind the EU position. The troopers tried to spin around, but were cut down before they could do anything. Roaring, Loke barraged the commandos with his magic. One of them went down, but the other two managed to blast away. “They’re all over the place Lucy, we can’t pin them down!”

“Just try to help out the troopers as much as you can!” Peeking out from behind cover, Lucy tried to fire at one of the commandos. That was when the blast shook the ceiling.

Kavanaugh groaned. “They’re trying to blast through the bloody roof!”

Lucy cringed, then saw two jet packs blast off. They got halfway through the air before Sagittarius shot them both. One of the commandos managed to right himself and flew off the roof. The other wasn’t so lucky, and slammed into the roof at full speed. Lucy took a breath. At least they were still human. At least as human as the PAC let them be.

Kavanaugh fired another burst. “We need another spirit or two up here Lucy!”

“Who? They’re all trying to help the platoon down on the ground!”

“Well where’s the crab-man!”

Lucy glared at Kavanaugh. “I can’t summon him, he said he needed some time off right now!”

Kavanaugh stared at Lucy for a second. “You’d rather die than let him have some rest? They’re trying to blow the generator woman!”

Lucy shouted back. “My spirits have been really busy lately, they deserve a break!”

Kavanaugh pointed at Lucy. “You get that spirit here or I’ll have Cass ban you from the diner!”

Lucy was good and angry now. “As if! Fine, but you have to make it up! Open, gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!”

There was a bright flash on the roof, and Cancer appeared. Apropos of nothing, the rate of PAC fire dropped off. “What’s the story, baby?”

“Sorry Cancer, but we’re having some trouble! Once this is over you can have as much break as you want!”

Cancer pushed his glasses up. “Guess I’ve gotta job to do. Let’s give these fools a new look.”

One second, Cancer was there. Then he was in the middle of the commando squad. The commandos looked around, realizing their rifles were useless and that the little hair they had was gone. Then they grabbed their knives and grabbed Cancer.

Lucy shrieked. “No! Cancer, go back!” With a flash, Cancer vanished from the middle of the commando. Grabbing her radio, Lucy called out, “Loke, Capricorn, get to the roof!”

Down on the ground, the spirits weren’t having an easier time. Aries was constantly shrieking, trying to shield herself and a small fireteam from the commandos. The troopers had thrown all their grenades over her fur, and were stuck praying the commandos wouldn’t do the same to them. Scorpio was being run ragged, trying to bury the commandos with his sand attacks. He kept alternating between making a wall of sand and firing a beam of sand at the commandos. His usual cocky grin was gone, replaced with an enraged snarl.

Virgo kept throwing boulders at the commandos. She got two of them, but that only made them space out. She managed to dig out rough cover for the troopers closest to her, and they felt easier with it. They heard about what Aries was doing, and they didn’t want to trust their lives to pink fluff. They were still better off than the troopers fighting alongside Taurus. The bull spirit kept trying to charge the commandos, but only managed to wing three of them before he got lit up by the rest. The rounds hurt, but didn’t kill him. The problem was the constant repositioning of the commandos.

Kavanaugh sent a new magazine home. “Don’t you have more spirits?”

Lucy nodded, holding up another golden key. “Open, gate of the Twins! Gemini!”

The two doll-like spirits appeared next to Lucy, floating behind her. “Lucy! What’s wrong? What do you need?”

Kavanaugh took over. “You two! Copy one of those commandos and wreak havoc! Take out as many as you can!”

Lucy nodded. “You heard him, make sure they can’t blow any more holes in the building.”

Gemini flew off around the side of the building, then went for one of the commandos. They shouted out, then rifle fire started coming at the pair. They were a small target on the move though, and the spirits collided with the closest commando. A bright flash later, and Commando Gemini knocked their original out before running off the roof.

It took ten minutes for Gemini to find a target, a fire team of PAC moving toward Aries. Commando Gemini ducked down, waiting for them to run past before-

Rifle fire raked their position. Spinning around, Commando Gemini didn’t know who was firing at them. It wasn’t the PAC, they were ducking for cover now. That was when the spirit dredged up the man’s memories. Commando training, weapons, enemy systems.

EU troopers were firing on them.

Groaning, Gemini rolled over and started firing. Not at the troopers, killing Lucy’s allies wouldn’t do any good. Better to-

The radio in Commando Gemini’s helmet came alive. “Warning to all commando, warning to all commando. Enemy forces have infiltrators. Fire on any commandos not immediately identified.”

Commando Gemini groaned. Time to at least wreak havoc on the PAC. Shouldering their carbine, they fired on the commandos. The EU fire died down, then picked up on the enemy. Fine, that would have to do. Transforming back, Gemini flew back to Lucy. “It didn’t work, they said they knew I was transformed!”

Kavanaugh blinked. “You could hear their radios?” Gemini nodded. “Get to the captain and transform back!”

* * *

Erza roared, sending a dozen swords down at the PAC in the second barracks. She winged one of the commandos, blood splashed across the doorframe behind him. He didn’t cry out though. Every one she wounded, they never cried out. It was unnerving, their lack of humanity. Even the Jaffa cried out when they were wounded. The fact that the commandos had less emotion than the literal slave race? It was disturbing.

She could hear fighting on the floors below, but that wasn’t the problem. It was the occasional terrified scream or cut off cry for mercy. As she charged down the hall, she did whatever she could to not look inside the rooms with open doors. She did earlier, and found a dead technician in the center of the room. She decided to focus on hunting down the commando after that.

Her radio crackled. “ _Weber to Erza, two coming up to your position._ ”

“Roger, fifth floor!”

Two minutes later, Erza heard boots charging in behind her. Baker and Garcia were there, ducking behind her armor. Baker slid a fresh magazine home. “Like the look.”

Erza grinned. “What’s the plan?”

Garcia poked his head out around the side. “You’re a walking wall. Start marching forward, we’ll clear the rooms.”

Erza nodded, keeping her face covered as she moved forward. Rounds kept bouncing off her armor, each hit reverberating across her plates. She heard Garcia and Baker shooting behind her, keeping the PAC in cover as they pressed forward. Room by room they moved, Erza pausing after every door to let the two troopers work. The two of them cleared three rooms, until Garcia started cursing. “What’s wrong?”

Baker answered. “They’re jumping out the bloody windows, flying away before we can take them.”

Erza grunted. “They’ll at least be out of the barracks-”

Weber broke over the radio again. “ _Weber to Erza! Stop whatever you’re doing, they’re coming down on top of us out here!_ ”

Erza roared. “Now they’re really starting to get me angry!”

Garcia rolled his eyes. “Then do something that can catch them off guard.”

Erza thought for a minute, then requipped into her Clear Heart armor.

* * *

Campbell ducked back behind cover, enemy fire punching through the wall on his left. His team had run headfirst into a PAC squad trying to move into the building from the roof. “Russo, Gantz, move left and try to take them from the rear.”

As the pair moved, Campbell heard one of the PAC shout out and fire down the hall. Taking the chance to drop another commando, Campbell ducked back into cover and turned to see. What he got was Gemini flying at him. “Capt. Campbell, Capt. Campbell!”

Campbell shook his head. “What’re you two bloody doing! Where’s Kavanaugh and Lucy?”

“They’re still holding the plant! Mr. Kavanaugh told us to come here, he said to show you this!” As Campbell watched, Gemini turned into a PAC commando. “We can hear and understand their radio transmissions now!”

Campbell blinked, noticing that the PAC fire had just dropped off. Slightly. “Transform back to yourselves, then go to Capt. Holdsworth. Tell him what’s happened, then transform into the commando again. Tell him whatever he needs to know to help us drive the PAC out. Is that understood?”

“You got it!” Transforming back, Gemini hurried away down the hall. Campbell grinned. It was a small advantage, but that wouldn’t stop him from using it. Then another burst cut through the hall. He grabbed his radio and shouted, “Russo!”

“One more minute sir.”

Campbell rolled his eyes. Looking across the hall, he saw Schneider loading a fresh magazine into her LMG. She leaned around the door and fired a burst, forcing the commandos back to cover.

Campbell groaned. “Multi One-Actual to command, status of the reinforcements, over?”

Holdsworth spoke, his voice shaky. Gemini must’ve just arrived. “ _Still three hours, two if they push the titan reactor, over._ ”

Campbell groaned. “Roger, out.” Checking his magazine, he sighed. “ _Someone had better get damned clever damned_ _fast._ "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Erza stood panting in the entrance to the barracks, blades and body covered in blood. Any commandos in the three barracks were dead, unable to react before Erza cut them down. That hadn’t saved some of the staff. Erza had only been seconds too late to do anything. Mr. Odhiambo had been lucky. Scholz was patching up his right arm, some shrapnel had given him a decent gash across his arms.

There was still gunfire around them, but the commandos wouldn’t come back to the barracks after losing so many of their number. According to Baker, this was to keep them all focused on protecting the surviving techs.

Moving back out of the barracks, Erza saw Weber arguing with the lieutenant from 1st Battalion, Nielsen. “Again sir, we need to move to support the forces at the generator building.”

“And again, we’re not going to leave these civilians undefended.” He saw Erza walking over, flinched, but didn’t back down. “We don’t know if they might make a second attack.”

Weber didn’t argue, and Erza could see why. Nielsen was right, the PAC could make another attack, and they wouldn’t know it. Devoting these kinds of resources meant they saw the launch as a major threat.

Nielsen stared at Erza for a moment, then grabbed his radio. “Command, this is Newton Two-Actual. Have pushed back the pack with casualties, request situation update, over.”

“Newton Two-Actual, PAC are still attacking all other major targets. Are the civilians secure, over?”

Nielsen radioed. “Negative, we still have commandos around the barracks, over.”

A pause, then, “Newton Two-Actual, send Erza Scarlet and her squad to the generator building, out.”

Nielsen blinked. “Roger, Newton Two-Actual out.” He turned to Erza and Weber. “We should still have two Bandits, take them and get moving.”

Erza and Weber started sprinting, dodging through the wounded being triaged in front of the commissary. Ignoring the moans and occasional scream, the pair ran up to find the two Bandits shot through. One a heap, three tires flat and the front console in pieces. The other had a few bullet holes but could still drive. Which was what they all needed. Jumping behind the front seat, Weber saw that the battery gauge and speedometer were both shattered, but turning the starter she saw the dash light up. Grabbing her radio, she pointed at the wizard. “Only one Bandit. Erza, fly high, high as you can, then glide to the generator. Van der Burgh, get the squad and get to the commissary.”

As Weber drove to collect the others, Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor and shot into the black sky. Rising to a thousand meters in seconds, she angled herself to speed for Lucy’s position.

On the ground, Van der Burgh grabbed control of the small gun turret atop the Bandit. “Think they can handle it here?”

Weber nodded. “The commandos inside the barracks were probably the bulk of this unit’s force. They’re all dead now.” Van der Burgh grinned at the image.

Garcia, Baker, and Scholz crammed into the back. Two people in the back of a Bandit was normal, three was a stretch. Still, they had their orders. Hearing the batteries whine, Weber careened out of the barracks area toward the generator building.

* * *

Kavanaugh grimaced, hearing Loke grappling with one of the commandos. So far he knew he heard a bone break and Loke shout out, but the commando kept fighting. Capricorn wasn’t having the best time either. His sunglasses were broken, and he’d taken two bullets to his arm. “Lucy, what else do we have?”

Lucy shook her head. “That’s all of my fighting spirits! None of the others can handle this!”

Kavanaugh grumbled. “Well at least your man Cancer can enjoy his time off.”

“Don’t be smart with me!”

Taking out his second to last magazine, Kavanaugh saw another jetpack go off. Watching, he saw the commando catch the edge of Scorpio’s sand blasts. He saw the commando’s jetpack flare out, the man falling to Earth like his name was Icarus. Eyes wide, Kavanaugh turned to Lucy. “Tell Scorpio, cover this whole facility with sand!”

Lucy grabbed her radio. “Scorpio! I need you to make a sandstorm, as big as you can, all around the building!”

“I’m gonna need some more magic for that Lucy, I’m already at my limit!”

Lucy grimaced. Loke and Capricorn were barely holding the roof, and she didn’t know what was happening down on the ground. She felt drained too, the sheer magic energy being channeled through her was almost too much to bear with the fighting. “Kavanaugh, I need to send everyone but Scorpio back to do it!”

Kavanaugh groaned. “Loke and Capricorn too?” Lucy nodded. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, this’d better work! Send’em back and do it!”

Lucy nodded, shouting out. “Everyone, go back to the Spirit World! Scorpio, do it!”

The spirits vanished, leaving Scorpio alone on the ground. Roaring out, he whipped up the air around him into a sandstorm. The generator building was enveloped by sand, the fighting grinding to a screeching halt. Lucy huddled down and shut her eyes hard. The sand stung on her face, and she tried to keep the barrel of her revolver down.

Scorpio came back over the radio as the wind died down. “I’m at my limit Lucy, I can’t give you any more!”

Kavanaugh nodded. “No! Have him take cover, we’ll still need him!”

Lucy glared at Kavanaugh. “He needs to go back to the Spirit World to recharge!”

“If he goes back we can’t help the others!”

Shouting from the commandos. Gunfire raked their cover again, and Lucy knew they were trying to set charges. Popping up, she fired to try and keep them occupied. Kavanaugh did the same, his rifle cracking before they both ducked back down. The commandos kept firing, and what Lucy couldn’t see was one of them setting a charge on the cracked roof.

A battle cry. Screaming down from the darkness Erza landed on the roof in the middle of the commandos and requipped to her Clear Heart armor. The commandos scattered, some charging Erza as others ran for the edge of the roof. Lucy watched, waiting to see them leap away. Only they didn’t. They charged the edge, then the lumps of metal on their back flared out. They tried to swear, or fight back, but Erza wasn’t having it. She cut through them like she was righteous vengeance itself. Her katanas sliced through their body armor and weapons. Before the commandos even realized they were beaten, Erza had cut down every one on the roof.

She turned to the pair. “What just happened?”

“Air intakes, I’ll explain later! Get Scorpio to the assembly building now, we’ll take care of the rest!” Kavanaugh watched as Erza requipped into her Black Wing and dove off the side. Seconds later, she was flying away with Scorpio carried underneath. Sighing, Kavanaugh checked his magazine. “I’m almost out. You?”

Lucy popped her revolver. “I’m down to seven.”

Kavanaugh sighed, peeking over the roof to see the rest of the commandos stuck. What was left of the defense leapt on their failure to launch, closing on and eliminating the small teams that had jumped behind the lines. “Now we have to help clean up.”

Lucy glared at Kavanaugh. “Seriously, how are you such a coward!”

* * *

Campbell watched another one of Holdsworth’s men cut down, taking rounds to the left shoulder and chest. They were in lighter armor, made for garrison duties. Poor bastard probably hadn’t had a chance to change when the alarm went up. The PAC rounds cut through him, the poor fool gurgling out something in Italian before he died. Campbell answered for the man by putting seven rounds in the commando that did it.

Holdsworth broke over the radio. “Campbell, your…source, it gave us an update. The commandos were halted at the barracks and generator building. The jetpacks can’t function with debris in the air, some kind of sandstorm stopped them to the south.”

Campbell nodded, grabbing his radio. “Campbell to Kavanaugh, status, over?”

“They’re off the plant, we sent Scorpio to the assembly building, over.”

“Roger, stay at the planet and hold it. Weber’s team should be there soon.” Turning back to the hall, he felt a round speed just in front of his face. Cringing away, he sighed and took a few breaths. Panic wouldn’t do any good, he needed to clear his head. Set, he waited for the others to fire down the hall before rolling to the side and firing.

There was another explosion outside the building. Campbell winced, that might’ve been another one of the satellite dishes. If the entire facility was cut off, the launch might be postponed. Not terrible, but not quite the resounding success the EU needed. Looking across the hall, he saw Gantz reloading his LMG. “Belenko! With me, down the hall! Gantz, cover fire!”

Gantz nodded, leaning out of the door and sending a wall of lead at the commandos. They ducked back, giving the seconds Campbell and Belenko needed to make a rush. The second they were both in cover, they did the same for Gantz and the others behind them.The commandos didn’t budge though. Campbell grimaced, then switched to his underbarrel.

The next rush, Campbell waited behind cover for five seconds. Then he leaned out and lined up his rifle with a commando firing past him down the hall. The buckshot collided with the man, shredding the commando’s light armor and ripping through his chest. “Note to self, jetpacks mean light armor.” Ducking back, he heard fire rake his door until Gantz fired another burst.

“They’re charging!”

Campbell barely heard the warning before he saw a commando sprint into his room. Campbell tried to raise his rifle, only to have it batted aside. Gritting his teeth, the Scot grabbed the commando and lowered his head. He slammed the top of his helmet into the commando’s face, disorienting the man. Seizing the chance, Campbell picked his rifle back up and shoved the shotgun into the commando’s gut. The room behind the commando was coated in red as Campbell turned back to the hall. Three commandos were dead, the seven others were grappling with the rest of the troopers. Rushing out, Campbell drew his blade and stuck the commando trying to wrestle Gantz’s LMG away. Nodding, Gantz drew his own blade and rushed off to help Vogt.

Belenko grappled with her opponent, trying to angle him where he’d fall. He was shorter than her, a side-effect of PAC food rationing. He made up for the height difference with skill and zealotry. He kept his boots planted firm on the floor, redirecting Belenko’s force against her. She’d already tried kicking him in the groin. No reaction.

Gantz ran over, ready to spear the commando. The small man responded by shifting and putting Belenko in Gantz’s path. She felt the blade brush against her as Gantz barely turned it sideways in time. Jumping back, Gantz tried to find some opening. Gritting her teeth, Belenko grabbed the commando’s sleeves. “Get ready!” Planting one foot in the center of the commando’s chest, she felt backwards. The commando flew up, unable to react as Gantz’s knife cut through his voice box. Belenko turned her head to the side, ignoring the blood dripping down on her face.

Ripping the knife free, Gantz pulled Belenko up. “You good?”

Belenko wiped the blood away, smearing some across her cheek. “Fine.” Grabbing her own knife, she charged the nearest commando.

* * *

Erza dove down to see the assembly building a cross of firefights. Small groups of EU troopers fired at jetpack-jumping commandos. There were not lines in this fight, just small groups of men desperate to survive. “Can you stop them Scorpio?”

Scorpio nodded. “I should be able to, just drop me and I’ll keep’em grounded.”

Erza swooped low, seeing Gray on the roof of the offices attached to the assembly building. “Gray!” Dropping Scorpio, she flew landed and requipped into her Clear Heart armor.

Gray sent a series of ice arrows at the commandos trying to plant more charges when he turned to see Scorpio landing on the office roof. “Is Lucy okay?”

Scorpio grinned. “Yeah, and we have a way to stop these jerks.” Roaring, Scorpio made a sandstorm around the assembly building. The firefights stopped, the sand whipping around everywhere. Gray held up his hands and shouted, “Ice make walls!” The sand covered everything in sight, overwhelming every position around the assembly building.

As the sand cleared, Erza set to work. Before any of the troopers could register what was happening, the commandos were cut down in bloody heaps. They could only see flashes or Erza, stopping for a half second before moving to put her blades through another PAC uniform. The commandos couldn’t respond in time, cut down if they tried to fight. Any that tried to run were cut off by Erza appearing in front of them. That was when they started dropping dead, foaming at the mouth.

Gray kicked the ice walls down, watching as the troopers scrambled to try and grab the commandos before they all committed suicide. “Is it over?”

Ricci shrugged, shouldering his rifle. “Not yet.”

* * *

Yahontov grimaced. The radio wasn’t giving him any good news right now. Somehow, the EU forces had managed to put wind machines in place that disabled their jetpacks. “Status of all teams?”

The radioman shook his head. “Sir, teams 1 and 3 have been halted. Team 2 is meeting firm resistance at the command building.”

“And team 4?”

The radioman grabbed the handset. “Team 4, this is command. Status, over?” A silent, heavy pause. “Team 4, this is command, status?”

Yahontov shook his head. “Send the order, all teams are to fall back to rendezvous at the rally point. From there, the coast. Anyone who can’t make it is to follow Standing Order #17.” As the radioman sent the message, Yahontov tried to fight down his fear.

* * *

Holdsworth came over the radio. “Campbell, they’re falling back!”

Campbell looked up to see the commandos falling back to the stairs to the ceiling. “Holdsworth, tell your men to hold the building. Russo, get the squad and press forward!”

Russo took point, weapon up as he pressed forward. Commandos did retreat from time to time, but it wasn’t without-

There, just behind the stair railing. “Bombs.”

Campbell swore. Now they’d have to spend at least two hours clearing the building and roof of explosives. In that time they’d have reinforcements, but also be unable to pursue the commandos. Biting back a growl, he held still. No need to set off anything with a motion detection system.

* * *

Campbell was wrong, in that it only took an hour to clear the path too the roof of explosives. Back in the radio room, he listened as they cleaned up the command building. “Gemini, anything on PAC comms?”

Gemini shook his head. “No, we can’t hear them anymore. Should we change back?”

Campbell sighed. “Aye, change back. Go to Lucy, she’ll send you home.” Poofing back to their usual selves, Gemini flew out of the room to the shock of the radio watch. Seeing their faces, he shrugged. “They’ve earned their break.”

Holdsworth shook off the shock. “Mr. Odhiambo is trying to organize his people, but they had a bad time in the barracks. Your people did what they could, but the PAC caught us all off guard.”

Campbell nodded. “Generator and Assembly Building?”

“Generator is fine. Damage to the roof, but well, we still have power. Assembly building took some damage, but they didn’t break through. Odhiambo needs to get his people in to see if there was any damage.” Holdsworth paused. “They did a lot of damage to the dishes outside though. We don’t know if it can be repaired before the launch window passes.”

Campbell groaned, biting back a long curse-filled rant. “Reinforcements?”

“Half-an-hour,” Holdsworth said. Both men knew that it wouldn’t matter then. The commandos would make a forced march from here to their extraction point. By the time they even found a trace of them, it would be too late to make a difference. “Any losses for your men?”

Campbell shook his head. “Two wounded. You?”

Holdsworth turned grim. “Half my company is wounded, thirty-seven dead.”

Campbell stared at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Holdsworth shook his head. “We would’ve been worse if your people hadn’t figured out how to disable their jetpacks.”

Campbell put a hand on Holdsworth’s shoulder. “Your men would’ve held, with or without us.”

* * *

Erza glared at the bodies laid out in front of the commissary, all covered with sheets from the empty rooms. The troopers had their bodies marked with their helmets on their chests. The staff at the launch complex, theirs were a single sheet.

Weber looked out on the sight without any trace of emotion. “We checked the bodies. The commandos only targeted anyone who was white. That way they minimize the risk of offending the African Union.”

Erza’s fists tightened. “I couldn’t save them.”

Weber remained stoic. “None of us could. The commandos knew we wouldn’t expect this kind of technology. It wasn’t your fault.”

Erza shook her head. “These were innocent people. All they did was, was launch rockets into space.”

Weber nodded. “Those rockets were a threat to the PAC. It doesn’t make it right. It still happened.”

Erza shut her eyes tight, trying to fight back the tears from her left. Weber didn’t say anything, but her face softened as she put her hand on Erza’s shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Mr. Odhiambo watched from the back of the control room as the countdown hit three minutes. The launch had been treated as priority, so it didn’t surprise him that the best engineers and techs had been brought back to repair the facilities. Between the titan Gaia posted over the complex and the reinforced company on the ground, no more PAC commando attacks would make trouble.

The speaker crackled. “ T-minus three minutes to launch. ”

Odhiambo rubbed at the wound on his arm. The doctors said to not scratch at it, but it was hard not to. It had become a habit now, one he would  probably carry to the grave.

The damage to the rocket had been minimal, the biggest problem was the dust and microscopic debris that had  been shaken loose by the explosives on the assembly building .  Clearing it off had taken many long days and nights, which might not have mattered if they hadn’t had help replacing the dishes outside the command building .

The hardest part had been writing the letters when he had the time. The military had form letters, but that felt insulting. He knew all the staff, even if it was only when they passed by and made small talk. They had families, had lives of their own. It felt insulting to not make a personal effort to tell their families they had died for the good of all mankind.

Holdsworth was there as well, watching as the clock ticked closer to zero.  The full staff had been flown back three days ago, the situation room filled with a mix of the survivors of the attack and the facility staff that had been flown back . His company had  been posted to the barracks, at least what  was left of it. He’d been busy with letters too, and had a much closer relationship to the men that  were lost . True, a company commander  is supposed to be a  relatively distant figure. Despite it, he still knew the names and efforts of the troopers he lost. The screwballs who still did their jobs. The professionals who were going to make a career. Some had families back in South Africa, or on the Med working the ports.  Children who would never know their parents, partners that would never see a long marriage . He’d written the letters before. It was the number that hurt.

“ T-minus two minutes to launch. ”

Erza leaned over to Campbell. “Do you think this will  really change the course of the war?”

Campbell shook his head. “Those jetpacks, you saw what they’re capable of doing in commando hands. Even with other technologies, we had to consider PAC efforts to overcome it.”

Erza turned, her voice low. “You think, you think the jetpacks are because of us?”

Campbell cocked his head. “War breeds weapons development, but you saw the corpses of those commandos.  Their trousers  were reinforced to deal with the exhaust, that was the best solution they could come up with before putting them into battle . Now between your team working with us and the fighting with Fairy Tail on Highway Tampa? We’re giving them cause to rush developments.”

Erza started to shake with rage. “So because we were giving them more trouble, they decided innocent people needed to die.”

Campbell pursed his lips.  “ Technically , the PAC only killed civilians involved with the war effort of a hostile power . Even then, only civilians who are EU. Do the math, we’re starting to make an impact.”

Erza stared at the central screen, focused on the rocket on the launch pad. “Then we’ll keep making an impact until they have to surrender.”

Campbell nodded. “ Guidh iad , Erza.”

“ T-minus one minute to launch. ”

The platoon and other wizards  were gathered at the launch building, watching as the countdown neared zero . They were quiet, eyes locked on the white rocket. To the right in the distance, a digital clock counted down from thirty.

Nestled in the payload compartment, the communications satellite sat waiting.  Inside, a naqueda generator that promised the ability to not only power the satellite for years, but power the shield that would protect it from any attack .  With every satellite equipped with such shields, the EU could attack PAC space assets with impunity . The only holdup was the time it would take to construct and launch those satellites. Still, this was the game changer.  The platoon knew that if the PAC couldn’t communicate, couldn’t call down EMPs, couldn’t use GPS, they’d  be restricted to fighting like it was 1957 .

“ Three. Two. One. ”

The rocket blasted up from the launch pad, the gantry falling away as the orange plume erupted underneath .  The white spear sped up through the skies, growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the blue .

The control room was busy cheering, staff hugging each other and shouting with joy, even though one bald man didn’t seem to share the elation . Odhiambo smiled, turning to the EU officers. “This launch wouldn’t have happened without any of you. Nashukuru .”

Holdsworth bowed his head. Erza stiffened. Campbell nodded, then turned back to look as the rocket continued on. “ All our hopes in one rocket. ”

He smiled, watching as the rocket disappeared from the camera, and the control room.

“ I’ve seen worse odds. ”

Out watching the launch pads, Durand stood up. “Sergeant?” Weber turned, an eyebrow raised. “Sergeant, seeing as this operation was a success we decided to give this to you a few days early. I don’t think you’ll mind an early birthday present?”

The platoon gathered around as Becker and Gantz pulled out a small bag from their packs. Lucy couldn’t read the language, but she could see it was some kind of coffee.

Weber stared at the bag, shaking her head. “This…This isn’t…”

“There’s two more where that came from,” Durand said. “Kenya’s finest blend.”

Lucy and Gray watched, smiling as the platoon sang “Happy Birthday”. As Kavanaugh drifted away from the singing, Lucy leaned close. “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

Kavanaugh shrugged. “And trust Erza to act nonchalant?” The pair laughed, singing along as Weber smiled at her gift.

* * *

East of the Seychelles, PAC Titan Jinping

* * *

Vladomirovic watched the footage from the helmet cameras of the fighting. The Fēngshén had worked as hoped, though further refinements to the design were needed. The commandos would angle themselves, liftoff, angle again, then fire short bursts to slow descent until they landed. Right now EU intelligence services were watching the same footage and coming to the same conclusion. Still, the initial shock had worked in the unit’s favor. The Fēngshén wouldn’t win the war, but it would give the Europeans trouble for some time in the hands of their commando units.

The more pressing issue was the presence of the “creatures”. The maid was there, along with a cow-beast. Some of the footage showed men  being speared by arrows, others hit by blasts of light.

Ji-Yong and Jingfei both watched too, secured in Vladomirovic’s quarters. Jingfei’s eyes were a mixture of curious and concerned. Ji-Yong looked angry, but he wasn’t belittling the Europeans. The silence from him was deafening.

Vladomirovic didn’t look away as he watched a commando try to fire through a wall of pink fluff. “Major, I want all available intelligence on European movements. I want any unit that fought here and at operations area Delta-4. It will be a small section, company sized or less. Still part of a larger command.”

Ji-Yong leaned in close. “What kind of madness is this?”

Vladomirovic narrowed his eyes, switching to footage of a woman in red pants with nothing atop but a wrap cut down an entire squad with a pair of katana . “Not madness,  just something we don’t know yet.”

Up on the bridge, another PAC officer was compiling the footage. No one knew that under his collar on the back of his neck was a small scorpion tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right folks, another story for A is A! We're back in the Cold War, so sit back and enjoy! Stay tuned, more on the way!


End file.
